Undertale: The Sound of Music
by bLuewErewOlf25
Summary: "Frisk...what are you doing?" Frisk loves to try out new ideas in his runs through the Underground. This is one of them. "…..I can't believe you intend to SING your way through the Underground!" A fanfic, in which Frisk turns his run into a musical. Rated K , may become T in the future. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So, i've had this idea...that I hope you all will like. Basically, it's Frisk singing his way through the Underground. Won't be THAT plot centric, this is just for fun times. Give it a chance, and enjoy! I do not own anything, even the soundtrack.**

"Howdy! I'm Flowey!"= Normal conversation

'Oh boy, this is gonna hurt'= Thoughts

 **"Stronger than you!" Song Lyrics**

 **This song belongs to the talented TRYHARDNINJA. Go look him up, along with his other works!**

* * *

 **Undertale: The Sound of Music**

 **Chapter One: I Am Flowey**

The Underground. The place where monsters dwell, long forgotten to exist by the humans living on the surface, only being remembered in fairy tales and myths. Seven human souls were used to create the barrier that separates the monsters from the humans, and seven human souls are commonly known to be the only way to break said barrier.

For years, human children have been falling down the rabbit hole into the Ruins of , eight of them to be precise. The first child, Chara, was adopted by the Royal family. He soon became a megalomaniac, tried to kill the king who adopted him, tried to manipulate his brother-in-all-but-blood into killing the humans in his village, and ended up dying. His spirit latched onto the eighth human, whom we will get to in a moment. The next six children had vastly different personalities. A girl who fancied herself a rouge, a manly boy, an aspiring ballerina, a bookworm, a chef, and a young cowboy all fell down, one after the other. They all died, their souls collected, their items scattered throughout the Underground and their names forgotten.

And so the eighth human fell down, in his blue and purple striped sweater, medium-length straight brown hair, and somewhat blank expression that made humans and monsters alike question what gender he was supposed to belong to. Frisk journeyed through the Underground, making friends and enemies along the way, and discovered the power to RESET time. Eager for the perfect happy ending, he reset and reset, looking for the route that made everyone happy. This brought him into conflict with the Chara, whose spirit latched on to the biggest source of Determination there is in the Underground.

Reset after reset, and Frisk had not found the perfect ending. Frankly, it was beginning to annoy him. He had never expected this to be easy, but dear lord, finding the perfect happy ending for Asriel/Flowey was incredibly hard! No matter how many times he'd fight him, and forgive him, Asriel would always head to the Ruins and resign himself to his fate. So Frisk tried harder, trying out new things each reset. Most of them were either enlightening or quite funny, to Sans' amusement and Flowey's annoyance.

Speaking of the yellow flower, he was currently giving Frisk his best deadpan stare yet.

"Frisk….what are you doing?"

The child in question was twirling a microphone and grinning. Flowey had no idea where Frisk had even FOUND a microphone at the start of the Ruins. It was a new timeline, the very beginning of Frisk's runs through the Underground. Flowey had been in the process of making his customary introduction when Frisk had pulled the microphone out of his inventory.

"Well…you know how I'm always up for trying new things, right?"

"Yeah…..wait…"

Flowey looked at the microphone again, then back at the grinning human.

"Are you seriously going to do, what I _think_ you're going to do?"Flowey asked, clearly thinking all the resets _might_ have gone to Frisk's brain a little.

"Aw come on Flowey! This idea's been tickling my train of thought ever since I first heard music playing during your introductions." Frisk answered cheerfully. It had been a bit weird a first, hearing music wherever he went in the Underground, and even during the fights. It grew on him though, to the point where he even started naming the different songs playing.

Megalovania will forever be his favorite song, even if it only appears during _that_ timeline. Sans approved of his choice.

"Still…..I can't believe you intend to SING your way through the Underground! That's almost as crazy as what the fourth human did, only she danced."

"Hey, if singing will help you get your happy ending, then so be it Asriel." Frisk looked serious for a moment, before cheering up. "Besides, it'll be fun!"

Flowey just grumbled to himself, looking away. He had long since resigned himself to his fate, and constantly urged Frisk to just forget about him at the end of each timeline. Of course, that idiot's main quality was Determination, so there was no way Frisk was going to abandon his best friend THAT easily. Despite his exasperation, it felt…nice for Flowey, knowing someone still cared about him. He was brought out of his thoughts by a loud cough from Frisk.

"So, I was thinking of starting off this timeline right away….and you'll be happy to know that I've made a song for each and everyone one of my friends!"

"Tch. Whatever….."

"Including you~."

"…..wait WHAT?!" Flowey checked his non-existent ears, trying to see if he heard correctly. Nope, he heard correctly. That idiot was really going to sing about him. Trying to ignore his flattered feelings, he glared at Frisk.

"What _ever_ gave you such a stupid idea like that? I'm a homicidal flower; I don't _do_ songs about myself!"

Frisk casually ignored Flowey's words. "Ready! Here we go!"

His SOUL appeared in front of him, as such per any encounter. Except instead of any of the usual songs, an unfamiliar tune started playing. Flowey stared blankly at Frisk, as the human child began to sing.

" **Howdy, how's it going? I'm Flowey! You seem nice…"**

'Nonononononono….this can't be happening!' Flowey thought to himself, feeling a bit panicky. He didn't know how to react to this…it's never been done before. Then again, Frisk has been doing a lot of new things lately each reset. But none of them sounded as stupid as _this._

" **That's quite a fall that you just took; I hope that you're alright!"**

As much as he wanted to leave, he felt a pull, a tug, something preventing him from leaving. With a sigh, he resolved to at least let Frisk finish the song before he left. And quickly too; he didn't like his moth—Toriel throwing fireballs at him.

" **You must have heard some stories…..but down here ain't so bad!**

' **Cause no place could be that scary when it's got such** _ **cute plants**_ **!"**

The prince-turned-flower felt himself blush a little. To be honest, the tune was quite catchy. And Frisk had a lovely singing voice.

Not that he would ever tell him that.

" **You see…I know, that you have a nice soul.**

 **And so I feel like, it's my responsibility….to teach you how things work down here.**

 **Here we go!"**

The music became livelier, Flowey noticed.

" **The Underground is so much fun, 'cause LOVE is never far!**

 **Just float and catch bright friendliness pellets with your heart!**

 **F-L-O-W-E-Y, is with you till the end…**

' **Cause** _ **golly,**_ **I am Flowey! And I'm your new best friend!"**

* * *

Toriel was walking to the entrance of the Ruins, intent on performing her daily check. If one were to ask if it got tiring, always checking for human children, she would reply:

"Perhaps. But it would be worth it, a little time and energy spent to adopting any human child that falls down here and protecting them from the rest of the Underground."

She frowned as she remembered all the children that had fallen only to leave and meet their end; their soul collected by Asgore. She would plead and beg for them to stay; to live out their lives with her as their mother. But they knew, and she knew, that the Underground is no place for a human child. So the children left, Toriel watching them go with a heavy heart. They left, one after the other, and they were killed. It was a vicious cycle.

She blinked as she heard cheerful music playing in the room in front of the entrance. Music, a nagging voice told her inside her head, that supposedly wasn't supposed to be the one playing at this point in time. She quickly ducked behind a pillar, peeking out to find…

" **Things you are afraid of, they won't bother you here!**

 **You're new so you must be confused, but all you'll find is cheer."**

…..a human child singing to a gold flower monster? What? Toriel was very confused. She almost wanted to carry the child away from the flower, but the monster looked pacified at the moment, swaying to the music. So she stayed behind the pillar and listened as well.

" **Since we are so close now…..I'll tell you all I know.**

 **Your soul wants LOVE, it's just like a flower**

 **That needs water to grow!"**

She giggled quietly. The child was a great singer, not to mention coming up with lyrics referring to the Underground. She reasoned that the flower monster must have told the human about the Underground beforehand. Speaking off said monster….it didn't look like anyone she had seen before…

" **You see…I know, that you have a nice soul.**

 **And because we're now besties,**

 **I feel like I should show you the ropes!"**

'Besties huh? Take that Undyne!' Flowey thought to himself, amused by the lyrics.

" **Here we go!"**

" **The Underground is so much fun, 'cause LOVE is never far!"**

'Oh dear…I hope the child is not referring to what I think he's referring to…' Toriel was worried. Didn't that flower monster tell him what LOVE really meant?

Oh Goat Mom, of course he didn't. It was a punny skeleton who did.

 **Just float and catch bright friendliness pellets with your heart!**

 **F-L-O-W-E-Y, is with you till the end…**

' **Cause** _ **golly,**_ **I am Flowey! And I'm your new best friend!"**

Both monsters calmly bobbed their heads to the music…..until a healthy dose of Rock and Roll blasted their eardrums. They blanched as Frisk suddenly started screaming into the mic, his voice taking on a dark tone.

" **YOU IDIOT. IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED.**

 **I WILL NOT REST TILL YOUR SOUL IS MINE!**

 **I WILL BE KING, NO, I'LL BE A GOD!**

 **NO ONE TO SAVE YOU…**

 **SO DIE!"**

His words echo throughout the room, the haunting, roaring music filling the air. Toriel looked shocked. While she didn't think the human meant his words, those particular lyrics send shivers down her spine. Still, she chalked this off to the monster in front of the human, already making plans to make sure the child stays away from that flower, who was clearly a bad influence.

Flowey on the other hand, glared at the cheeky human. While he knew this was a song about him, he couldn't believe Frisk even _included_ that particular bit. Knowing the child's personality, the fact that he even sang those words surprised him. It seemed unbelievable, yet the proof was right in front of him. If Toriel ever heard that…...Flowey shivered. Hell hath no fury like a mother's wrath. As Flowey continued to glare at Frisk, his eyes narrowed at one tiny detail.

Were Frisk's eyes becoming red…..?

" **SO DIE!"**

Abruptly, the music stopped. It started playing its happier tune again.

" **Oh gosh…that was certainly….unexpected.**

 **Still BFFs though right?**

 **Catch ya later!"**

Frisk dropped the mic, a wide grin on his face, and the music ended.

"Well…..what did you think? Did you liiike it?" The pacifist child asked eagerly.

"Uhhhhh….well…..it was…"

Unfortunately for Frisk, he would have to wait for his answer as a fireball appeared out of nowhere and slammed into Flowey. He yelped and flew into a wall. "OW!"

Turning to his right, Frisk saw a VERY pissed off Toriel glaring in the direction Flowey went. He shivered; it was never fun being on the end of that glare. She started to speak.

"My my…..what a horrible creature, influencing darkness on such an innocent, talented youth." Frisk blushed at her words. "Do not be afraid, my child."

She smiled, turning to Frisk with a loving gaze. Fallen Down starts to play. "My name is Toriel, the caretaker of these ruins. I pass through here every day, to see if anyone has fallen down. And I'm glad to have found you so soon…who knows what that flower might have filled your head with."

He giggled, causing Toriel's smile to become even larger. Perhaps this time, the child will stay and not get killed like the others. She started moving, motioning Frisk to follow her. Frisk smiled, getting pumped for this new, and hopefully, final run through the Underground. The shadow of the Ruins…..the sound of music….it filled him with Determination.

 **SAVE**

* * *

 **And that's Chapter One! I hope you readers enjoyed it. Please leave a review!**

 **Oh, and feel free to leave song suggestions on what Frisk should sing next. I need a song for every boss monster, mini-boss monster and Alphys, maybe even for some events. However, please note that I'll probably write ONE song per monster, with certain exceptions. (*coughSanscough*)**

 **Frisk: Yes! Please do! There are so many songs to choose from!**

 **Indeed there is Frisk! Update schedule will vary, assuming I have the song needed for the next chapter.**

 **Next time, Frisk will be tackling the Ruins, Napstablook, and later on Toriel. Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm BAAACK! *random confetti appears***

 **When I checked the first chapter for feedback, I was like "Wow! People like this thing! XD". So here it is, the second chapter! I hope you all enjoy it! I would have posted this a week ago too, buuuuut my laptop decided to break down. Thank you to those who reviewed!**

"Howdy! I'm Flowey!"= Normal conversation

'Oh boy, this is gonna hurt'= Thoughts

 **"Stronger than you!" Song Lyrics**

 **I do not own anything, not even the music.**

 **This song was made by NateWantsToBattle. He's got some pretty sweet tunes bruh.**

 **Thank you to Kaidas for suggesting this song...even if you misspelled it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Unaligned**

Frisk smiled as he walked alongside Toriel through the purple corridors. Ruins was blaring in the background, to which the pacifist child happily hummed along to. They had already passed the first two puzzles, and Frisk had once again talked to the training dummy. This made Toriel very happy, especially since this was proof he wasn't 'corrupted by that no-good flower monster'. Frisk pitied Flowey, even if he knew that he wouldn't accept it. It's not easy being disliked by your own birth mother.

Not that Frisk would know what it would feel like; he was an orphan all his life.

"My child…." It seemed Frisk's attention had wandered. He turned back to Toriel, who smiled politely and held out her hand. "If you would kindly take my hand, we can complete the puzzle before us".

'Puzzle….?' Frisk turned to his right, and was greeted to the sight of many rows of spikes. 'Huh, so we're at _this_ puzzle now.'

He nods and grasps her fur-covered hand. Smiling, he allowed himself to be led through the spike-filled puzzle. He had long since memorized the correct way to bypass this, but…..he loved the motherly aura that Toriel always seemed to emit. Kind, caring and full of love (not the Genocidal kind), these were the traits that defined the Queen of the Underground the most.

"So….you have a talent for singing." He perked up as Toriel spoke once more. "There aren't many monsters here in Ruins who are interested in musical talents, except perhaps for that ghost monster that seems to love napping in certain areas. Who knows, maybe you'll run into him. Then the both of you can bond over music." She smiled at the human child, who returned the grin wholeheartedly. She was quite eager for the child to make new friends, since she assumed Frisk would be staying with her for a long time in the Underground.

Frisk on the other hand, was wondering how Toriel knew about Napstablook's love for music.

They quickly finished the puzzle and proceeded to the next room: the long corridor where Toriel's independence test happened. However, it seemed that the test wouldn't be happening this run, as Toriel wanted to talk some more.

She did release Frisk's hand the moment they entered the next room.

"My child….normally, I would try to test your independence. However…I have this feeling inside me that you would be able to take care of yourself. So, let's talk some more, shall we?"

Frisk looked at the motherly goat, a bit shocked. In all his runs, the independence test had been one of the many constants. For Toriel to forgo the test, it made him very confused. It also instilled in him a sense of hope, that maybe this little change could be a hint to the end of the RESET loops.

Toriel, unaware of the thoughts inside Frisk's head, smiled and motioned for him to follow her. "My child, I noticed you…..oh my! I've forgotten to ask what your name was. How terribly rude of me…"

She blushed a bit, before regaining her motherly smile. "What is your name?"

This variation from the normal timeline was a bit less surprising. Frisk had already experienced this particular change during some of his runs. "Frisk. My name is Frisk."

"It's nice to meet you Frisk. How old are you?"

"I'm only nine ma'am." Physically of course; he was pretty sure he aged a bit over the course of the many, many resets.

"My my….how in the world did you fall down here? Don't you have any parents or guardians?" Frisk flinched at this. This wasn't the first time he's been asked that question, but the memories still stung.

"I'm an orphan Ms. Toriel…..and the people I was with weren't nice. Let's leave it at that."

She frowned thoughtfully but let it be, not wanting to pressure the child too much just for information. She decided to switch topics.

"That is a lovely microphone you have Frisk. It's well decorated." Toriel's statement was true. The body held a green and yellow-striped color scheme, with a thick brown stripe around the speaking part of the mic. Around the end of the base were small pictures of a knife, a chocolate bar, and a buttercup. A red heart, which Toriel guessed was the on and off switch, glowed briefly. All in all, it was a well-designed object, even if it creepily reminded Toriel of someone she cared for long ago.

"Why thank you! I had a little help designing it."

If she was paying close attention to Frisk, she would have seen his grin turn a tad smug for a brief moment.

They talked a bit more, their conversation being the ones that usually happened over the phone, with Toriel blushing and laughing as Frisk casually flirted with her. Soon, both realized they had reached the end of the room. Toriel turned to Frisk, produced a cell phone out of her pocket, and handed it to him. "I must attend to some business, little one, and you must stay alone for a while. You can use this cell phone to contact me anytime."

He nodded in response, carefully tucking the phone away in his pocket. He had always wondered how Toriel had gotten the phone, and how it was able to fit so many items into it. He had chalked it up to a Determination thing. It turns out, interestingly enough, that phones first started to exist in the underground during the time of the human of integrity. When she fell down, she carried a cell phone within her tutu. Alphys predecessor, W.D. Gaster, mass produced her version of the phone when her soul was taken, adding new features to the phone such as the inventory setting. Alphys later continued Gaster's work on the phone, adding and adapting to the times with each new version that accidently fell into the Underground. Asgore sent Toriel the two copies of the cell phone as a birthday gift, probably because the Underground hadn't heard the concept of 'charging' at that time. As much as Toriel expressed her disdain for the Monster King, she accepted and kept both cell phones. Why she did, Frisk hasn't found out yet.

Toriel started speaking once more. "It's dangerous to explore by yourself. I would ask you to remain here, but….you have the look of an adventurer on you." She said, ruffling Frisk's brown hair. "Just be careful, and always show mercy to the monsters you meet okay? Maybe you'll even meet that ghost monster who loves music."

"Okay mom, I promise."

Toriel gasped a little and blushed, to which Frisk just grinned cheerily at her.

"My child…." She knelt and hugged the human tightly, surprised but happy about the child's words. Frisk closed his eyes and tied to hug as much of Toriel as possible. The hug lasted for a full minute, neither wanting to let go.

Sighing, the goat monster released Frisk from the hug and smiled at him. "Be good Frisk." She ran off further into the Ruins.

* * *

Frisk came into the next room, which contained the Froggit, the adjacent candy room, and another SAVE point. His phone started ringing. He picked up to hear Toriel's voice.

"Hello? This is Toriel. You have not left the room, have you?

…..what am I saying, of course you have."

Frisk snorted a little at her wry tone. She continued.

"There are a few puzzles up ahead that I have yet to explain. I wonder if you can try and solve them for yourself.

Be good, alright?" The call ended. Frisk talked to the Froggit for a while, before heading to the candy room. He only took one, as per the instructions. He didn't want to look at what he would do if he took any more, nor did he want to feel like the scum of the earth.

He exited, greeting the Froggit once more and saving. He playfully crinkled through the leaves, filling him with Determination.

As he continued walking, he thought about his previous runs (both good and bad), and his many attempts to find an ending where EVERYONE can be happy. Out of the three possible routes available, he always made sure to choose the lighter two. Pacifist routes were always the best of course, with him sparing everyone he comes across. This also leads to him fighting Asriel in his God of Hyperdeath form, but any amount of time spent with Asriel in his true not-a-plant form was time worth spending to Frisk. Pacifist routes also gave him a larger range to experiment without any particular form of repercussion.

The routes he hated the most were the Genocidal routes. These paths were first used when he discovered Chara, who also happened to be the one supplying those nifty text boxes when it matters. Further questions revealed that he was able to produce the text boxes even when he was considered 'asleep' due to his and Frisk's Determination, like a sort of passive ability. Of course it was also discovered that Chara was a megalomaniac, who kept trying to get Frisk to kill monsters, and flat out took control of his body when he got bored of Frisk's pacifism. They went through several Genocide routes; Chara ignoring Frisk's pleas as he slaughtered the Underground over and over again. Even Sans, who managed to stop Chara most of the time, faltered occasionally and was defeated by the Fallen Child. However, Frisk managed to gain enough Determination over the Genocide runs and take control over his body once more with the help of a few friends.

The last route known is the Neutral route, which we all know is Frisk's first run and every route where he kills some and spares some. Frisk didn't like killing, but he didn't rule out the possibility of some deaths being necessary. Chara's influence didn't help, and neither did Frisk's curiosity. After the end of the Genocide routes, Frisk tried not to kill as much as possible. He especially didn't like seeing Toriel's betrayed expression, Papyrus' shocked look, Sans calling him out on his brother's death, Undyne refusing to be friends with him since he killed monsters, and depressing Alphys even further. Seeing Asgore die by Flowey, since Frisk never kills Asgore after his second neutral run, is also very heartbreaking to him.

He still kills Jerry every time he comes across him in Snowdin. Because honestly, who likes that moron?

'Hmmm…..the brave and foolish walk not the middle road huh? Wonder what I am then...' He thought to himself as he spared a Moldsmal and pushed a rock, allowing the spikes to fall. He proceeded to the room containing the leaf puzzle.

"Am I brave, foolish….or simply unaligned?"

He paused, thinking to himself.

"Neutral routes…unaligned…..

Hey! I can make a song out of that!"

He chuckled and readied his mic, as Ruins died away and got replaced by another unfamiliar tune. The Whimsums, Froggits, and Looxs all stared as the human began to sing.

" **The brave and foolish ones…they walk not on the center.**

 **The signs are pointing every way and I don't know which route's better…"**

Chara would say Genocide, while Sans would say Pacifist without any repeats. Papyrus probably wouldn't care, as long as it has spaghetti and no tiny, annoying dogs.

" **Some will take the fall, and some will see tomorrow.**

 **I could be the light or darkness, redemption or sorrow.**

 **How could I live on with what I've done?**

 **You took me in, showed me love when I had nowhere to run."**

Frisk dragged his hand along the wall, placed his back against the wall and sang into his mic, acting like he was in some sort of music video.

The other monsters all agreed he was a weirdo, and got out of his way.

" **You offered me your everything, and I threw it all away…**

 **My indecision keeps me unaligned!"**

A loud guitar sounded in the background, joining the piano and violin in creating the tune for this song. Frisk bobbed his head to the music as he sang, making his way past the puzzle and into the next room.

" **A mother and a child, but one is not accepting.**

 **They make their way out to the door, not thinking for their safety."**

'Oh great, what is it now?' Mr. Rock grumbled to himself. It's been a tiring day, sitting in one place and doing absolutely nothing. Some monsters would say that Mr. Rock didn't use up any energy at all, but he begged to differ. Staying in one place, forever until moved, required real talent. At least, in his mind it made sense. Rocks weren't known for their intellect or brains after all.

They didn't have any to begin with.

The rock noticed a singing human come into the room.

" **And now I must decide, if I'll create a martyr…**

 **The voices in my head, they ask,"**

Mr. Rock noticed the human heading towards the spikes, seemingly not noticing them, and chuckled inwardly.

"Poor fool. It's obvious that one of these pressure plates hold the key to lowering those spikes. Can't wait to see him smash his head painfully."

 **If I'm a man or monster!"**

Frisk then defied all logic and _jumped_ over two sets of pointy spikes, landing safely on the other side. If Mr. Rock had a jaw, it'd be dropping down hard.

"Wha….wha….what the…..wha…"

Frisk left the stuttering rock behind and proceeded to the next room. Drums joined the trio of instruments playing.

 **How could I live on with what I've done?**

 **You took me in, showed me love, when I had nowhere to run.**

 **You offered me your everything, and I threw it all away…**

 **My indecision keeps me unaligned!"**

The mouse decided to forgo trying to get the cheese for now, and calmly listened to the Frisk's singing. Frisk was lost in his own little world of music as he sang to his heart's content. He certainly felt the Determination.

" **Keeps me unaligned**

 **Keeps me unaligned"**

Frisk grinned and mimicked playing a guitar, enjoying himself. He didn't notice where he was now.

" **How could I live on with what I've done?**

 **You took me in, showed me love, when I had nowhere to run.**

 **You offered me your everything,**

 **And I threw it all away…**

 **My indecision keeps me unaligned."**

Frisk posed dramatically, ending the song. Somewhere, Mettaton felt his ratings go upfor some reason. The robot shrugged and took it into stride.

Back in the Ruins, Frisk blinked as he heard a soft clapping in front of him. Focusing for real, he was pleasantly surprised to find himself in Napstablook's area, with the ghost in question clapping for him, despite the fact that Napstablook has no noticeable hands.

"Oh…..that was some pretty good music. Probably better than mine….." Napstablook said in his melancholic voice. Frisk smiled at the ghost for the compliment.

"I was trying to sleep, but I heard your music and singing….and I just couldn't help but relax and bob my head to the tune….you'll do great things with that voice of yours."

"Why thank you! I think you have some pretty great music too!" Frisk said cheerfully. Napstablook looked confused.

"But you haven't even heard my tunes….."

"I have a hunch that your music will be great anyway" He replied, winking at the depressed ghost. This made him feel a little bit better.

"Thanks….oh, I must be holding you up. I'll get out of your way now." The ghost turned to go, before stopping. Taking a deep breath, he turned back and said in a hurried tone.

"And if you manage to survive, you can come to my place in Waterfalls and listen to my Spooktunes. Okay? Okay, bye." He started to disappear, but not before hearing Frisk's happy response.

"I would love to listen to your music, Napstablook. See you there."

Napstablook disappeared fully, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

 **SAVE**

* * *

 **Hmm...I'm thinking of putting in some Omakes in future chapters...what do you guys think?**

 **Were you all expecting Napstablook's battle? *snort* Dont worry, I'm not done with him yet~**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews are always appreciated. Song suggestions are still open btw!**

 **Also, you remember that 'one song only' thing I said last time? Yeah well, screw that :D**

 **Next time, Toriel tries to convince Frisk to stay to the best of her ability. Which means dear readers, SHE'S GONNA SING!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. Yaaaay!**

 **First, I'd like to thank all those who've reviewed, favorited, and followed this fanfic. It warms my heart to see such support for this fic. I'd also like to thank those who suggested songs. While I cant include all of them, I'll be sure to take them under advisement.**

 **Oh, by the way, update schedule is kinda tricky now since I've started school again. Wish me luck!**

 **That being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, I dont own anything, not even the songs.**

"Howdy! I'm Flowey!"= Normal conversation

'Oh boy, this is gonna hurt'= Thoughts

 **"Stronger than you!"= Song Lyrics**

 _"You dirty brother killer."= Flashbacks_

 **This song belongs to the awesome NateWantsToBattle.**

 **Chara: Hee hee...I'd like to see how long he'll last against me~**

 **I'd like to thank Kaidas and CreepyAnimeGameLover for suggesting this song**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Promise Me**

Frisk rounded the corner, sighing in relief as he spared the last Moldsmal in his way. The last puzzle was always the most annoying one, given how there are so many monsters roaming around in that area. Still, he managed to push on as he always did. He downed his monster candy, restoring his lost six HP. He knew that Toriel would probably heal his wounds anyway, but he wanted to see if today would finally be the day monster candy would taste like licorice.

'Huh, it's strawberry this time. Again, not a licorice flavor.' Frisk mused to himself. Oh well, a child could dream.

He activated the required switch, and the spikes blocking his way fell. He hummed to himself as he walked into the next room, finding himself at a crossroads. One direction lead to Toriel's home, the other led to the Toy Knife. No doubt if a certain someone was with him, he'd be yelling in his ear to go grab the knife. Now Frisk knew that weapons were occasionally valuable, such as the Frying Pan giving him extra HP whenever he ate, or the Torn Notebook giving him extra 'invincibility frames'. The Toy Knife however, did not offer any such extra abilities. So Frisk was unlikely to make the effort to carry it with him. Besides, this was a Pacifist route!

Frisk made a turn to the left, walking over the fallen leaves. He stopped in front of the dead tree; its red leaves all having left its branches. It was also where Asriel was previously buried. Frisk sighed a little, remembering the unpleasant memories of his Genocide routes.

Beyond the tree, lay a Save point and Toriel's home. The house was looking as cute and tidy as ever, filling Frisk with Determination. And speaking of said goat woman; she was quickly exiting her house, reaching for her phone at the same time.

"Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would. Many puns were made." She chuckled to herself, dialing on her phone. It started to ring, along with Frisk's phone. She looked a bit surprised to see Frisk there, her eyes showing both worry and pride for the pacifist child.

"Frisk! It seems you made it here before I could go back and fetch you. This means you must have completed all the puzzles the Ruins had to offer. And without any injuries to boot! Not that I wanted you to have injuries in the first place." She grinned and ruffled his straight brown hair, messing it up a little. "I'm so proud of you, my little puzzle detective!"

Frisk smiled at the praise, and Toriel's proud tone. He always liked to make her happy. He glanced at the tree once more, remembering when Flowey had first recounted his story. How he was persuaded by Chara to poison the fallen child with Buttercups. How he let Chara latch on to him as they left the barrier, heading towards Chara's village. How Asriel refused to kill any of the humans, even as they beat and wounded the young monster. How he died in his mother's arms, a peaceful smile on his face.

"Oh yes, that tree…it's been a long time since it bloomed, or grew back any leaves for that matter. In fact, it hasn't left its dead state since….." She stopped, her face taking on a pained look. Frisk looked questioningly at her, but he knew deep down that she was remembering her first child. She never talked about her child during what he considered baseline runs, nor did she talk much about Chara. He wondered if she was going to talk about them this reset.

"…since I buried my first child under its roots. Come, small one." She said finally and moved along, motioning Frisk to follow her. He went after her, like the good obedient child he was.

They entered the house, where Toriel turned to Frisk with a big smile on her furry face. "Do you smell that?"

"Yup. It smells like kindness, determination and a lovely goat mom!"

Toriel promptly tripped over whatever she was going to say next and blushed.

"You are an….interesting child. No, I meant my surprise for you. Speaking of which, SURPRISE! I made a butterscotch cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight"

'Oh Toriel…how I wish that were the case right now.' He thought sadly. 'But don't worry….I'll fix this for you. For everyone.'

"Here, I have another surprise for you." The two of them walked to the right corridor, Toriel grasping Frisk's hand, before stopping in front of a familiar room.

"This is it…A room of your own! I hope you like it." She smiled, patting Frisk on the head lovingly. Frisk smiled, taking comfort from her motherly aura.

They stayed like this for a while, before the smell of burning food filled the air. Toriel blushed, embarrassed.

"Oh, is something burning? Um, make yourself at home!" She hurried off, intent on saving her pie.

* * *

 _Drip._

 _Drip_

 _Drop._

 _Blood leaked slowly from a large gash in his stomach. He panted, fatigue slowly creeping up to him. He slashed at his opponent, who dodged the blow with perfect ease. Two long, sharp projectiles were sent at the child. He ducked, rolled, and was immediately flanked by two of those damned blasters. He screamed as his body was torn to shreds, his soul breaking once more. Judgement Hall faded from his view, replaced by total darkness._

 _"_ _hehe….guess you just couldn't keep up huh? you should find a SOUL-ution to your problem" A dark voice echoed as he died once more. A few moments later, the Reset and Continue button popped up in front of him. He chose to continue, obviously. It's not like Frisk could choose anything else._

 _After all…..HE wasn't in control of his own body._

 _"Hee hee..._ _…..it won't be long now, you (BLEEP!)ing comedian." Chara smiled menacingly, black liquid spilling out of his eyesockets._

* * *

 _"_ _I've been watching you since you left the Ruins. I was excited at first, but…."_

 _Alphys stood nervously before the fallen child. Chara ignored Frisk's tortured screams in his head, tuning out his pleads for Chara to stop. Chara stared blankly at the lizard scientist, secretly interested at this turn of events. This has never happened before in the previous Genocide routes. Alphys would usually be long gone by the time Chara and Frisk reached her lab._

 _"_ _I saw the look on your face, the dust on your clothes." She said sadly. "It was…all wrong"_

 _"_ _And then, the killing…I couldn't look away….all those innocent people."_

 _Chara allowed himself to grin. It was a nasty grin, the type that inspired nightmares on lesser men, er, monsters._

 _Alphys closed her eyes, looking tenser by the second. She continued speaking. "Even P-Papyrus…and….Un….Undyne….I….."_

 _She opened her eyes and sent a hateful glare at the child that had caused her, her friends, and everyone in the Underground so much pain and loss. "YOU…."_

 _"_ _I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed._

 _A flash of light blinded Chara momentarily. When it died down, Alphys…..looked exactly the same. She pursed her lips._

 _"_ _Um…..It's an internal transformation."_

 _As the music started playing, Chara was tempted to laugh. Unfortunately for him, he didn't even have time to read his text boxes as Alphys sent her first wave of attacks at him._

 _Frisk smiled to himself as Chara was made a mistake and hurt himself badly. "I think I'll call this tune, 'Alphys Takes Action"._

* * *

 _He looked around cautiously as he walked through the grey door. He took in the greyish, blank room before him before spotting a dark shape at the end. He walked through, and whole room began to produce static, like some old television with lousy signal. The door creaked and shut behind him. Nervous, he stared at the thing in front of him. It….he…smiled. Given how Gaster's Theme started playing, Frisk deduced that he found his lair._

 _"_ _Ah yes…..I've been watching you Frisk." He said slowly, his voice also producing static amidst his British accent. "Your Determination exceeds most."_

 _"_ _With that kind of power, with that SOUL…..I could return. I could be whole again."_

 _'_ _Okay, stranger danger alert. I'm Resetting this timeline. Sans will understand…." Frisk mused, his hand halfway to his buttons. Unfortunately, Gaster was quicker. He corrupted the two buttons, as well as the grey door._

 _"_ _I'm afraid I can't allow you to do that." He smiled chillingly. A more upbeat version of Gaster's Theme started to play; Frisk paling as he entered battle mode._

 _"_ _I've been waiting so long for this opportunity." He raised his arms, and rows of black tentacles appeared._

 _"_ _I just have to kill you once, RIGHT?"_

 _And so the battle began._

* * *

"AAAHHH!" Frisk gasped for air as he sat up straight on his bed. His heart was pounding as he tried to regain control of his senses. He breathed in and out slowly, grasping his head as if it ached. He sighed.

'More nightmares….memories….huh' He thought to himself, getting out of bed. As usual, a slice of pie had been left out for him. He tucked the pie into his inventory and went outside, clearing his head of any thoughts. The past is the past; all he could do now is make sure the future was bright. He walked into Toriel's room, intent on reading something from her journal to cheer him up.

"What was the River Person's chant when she went boating with Asgore? _Row row, row your GOAT, gently down the stream~_ "

He chuckled, feeling his mood lighten already. He took one last look at Goat Mom's room before leaving. There was nothing that important to look at really, except for one thing. Was that guitar case always there before?

Toriel was reading her book on snail facts calmly when Frisk walked in. She gave a gentle smile at the child.

"Up already I see? Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here. There are so many old book that I want to share."

'Yeah, old books that I can't even get off the shelves, except for two of them.' Frisk snarked in his head. Toriel continued to speak, unaware of Frisk's thoughts.

"I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot. I've also prepared a curriculum for your education. This may come as a surprise to you….but I have always wanted to be a teacher…..actually, perhaps that isn't so surprising."

Frisk giggled. This really wasn't, since Toriel was the one who taught him the most important lesson of all.

"STILL, I'm very glad to have you living here. Oh, did you want something?"

He sighed in response. He always hated this part, but it was simpler to get it over with already. He asked Toriel when could he go home.

She gave him a look of both surprise and resignation. "What? This….This IS your home now. Um….would you like to..."

'Hear about this book I am reading?' He thought, knowing how this would go.

"…..hear this song I wrote?"

"Sure….wait what?"

Frisk looked confused, then honest to goodness surprised as Toriel set her book down and whipped out a guitar from under her comfy chair. How she managed to hide it under there, he didn't know. He also didn't know what came over him as he pointed his mic in Toriel's direction. She began to strum her guitar, a piano joining her as the song began.

 **"** **Oh sweet child, it's so nice to finally meet you.**

 **Now welcome to your home.**

 **Safe and sound, underground they'll never reach you.**

 **And you'll never be alone."**

His eyes widened as Toriel sang. She had such an amazing singing voice. He couldn't believe he never thought about asking her to sing before. Drums joined the two instruments.

 **"** **We'll live a life, just you and I. Now settle down, have a slice of pie.**

 **I'll stay here by your side.**

 **I only wish to see you smile. You're such an interesting child.**

 **Now there's no need to fight."**

He smiled and calmly swayed his head to the music. For some reason, he could imagine a guy singing this song….

 **"** **Just promise me, that you'll never leave.**

 **Oh sweet child, it's so nice to finally meet you.**

 **Now welcome to your home.**

 **Safe and sound, underground they'll never reach you.**

 **And you'll never be alone."**

'I'm not so sure about the 'safe and sound underground' part, since lots of monsters want to kill me outside the Ruins.'

 **"** **My only wish is just to reach you. So many snail facts I could teach you…"**

Frisk chuckled a little, since he already learnt ALL of the snail facts in her book.

 **"** **Stop asking me to leave"**

'Sigh. Oh mom…I promise, this will be the last time' He thought sadly.

 **"** **Don't run away, just stay inside. Don't live a life of genocide…**

 **Can't you just stay with me?"**

These lyrics were rather ironic to him since he already participated in several Genocide routes, albeit without control of his body.

 **"** **Just promise me, that you'll never leave.**

 **Why can't you see, this life was meant to be now?**

 **Oh sweet child, it's so nice to finally meet you.**

 **Now welcome to your home.**

 **Safe and sound, underground they'll never reach you.**

 **And you'll never be alone."**

 _"_ _My child…..do you really hate me this much?"_

 **"** **You look so much like someone I used to care for,"**

 _"_ _I see….hehe…HAHAHA….you'll fit right in with the rest of them!" Toriel laughed, her robe in tatters, her body slowly dissolving to dust. Chara stared blankly as his adopted mother slowly died, his knife held loosely in his hands_

 **"** **But now they've gone away."**

 _Frisk look horrified as Toriel knelt on the ground, her HP reduced to zero. He didn't want this. He was just trying to protect himself. He never…he never meant to kill her. He threw away the Toy Knife and knelt in front of the kind goat woman, the one who actually cared for him the moment he set foot into the Underground. He only wanted to prove himself to her…well…...look where that got him. "I'm so…so sorry…I….I didn't mean to-"_

 **"** **A life of darkness is bound to try and tempt you…"**

 _"_ _It's….It's okay little one. I could tell." As her body slowly disintegrated, she gave one last warm smile at Frisk, not full of anger or despair, but full of motherly love._

 **"** **So promise you won't stray."**

 _"Take care...M.Y..C.H.I.L.D..."_

 **"** **Please promise me..."**

She smiled as the song ended. Frisk wiped away his tears, hoping Toriel won't see. The song brought back many memories of her, during the previous routes. Not all of them were pleasant, to say the least.

'I promise…I won't let you die. Not anymore. I promise…..we will all go free on this last reset." These promises filled him with Determination.

He gave a wide grin, complimenting and praising her singing voice. She smiled, glad that her child enjoyed the song.

"I'm glad you loved it, little one. Maybe we can do a duet someday." Frisk nodded eagerly at the prospect. Toriel stood, setting aside her guitar. "I need to do something quick, my child. Wait right here, it will only take a moment."

She took off, leaving Frisk standing alone in the living room. He knew what was coming next, and he hated it. However, he mentally told himself that in order to make true to his promises, he'd really have to leave the Ruins. Besides…this will be the last time he does it after all.

He went after Toriel, but before he could even leave the room…..something caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

A yawn, to be precise.

Now, if you guessed that this is the part where the author reveals something important to his or her beloved readers, then give yourself a pat on the back. As I said in a previous chapter, Frisk managed to take back his body after one Genocide route too many, using his regained Determination and the help of his friends. It was an epic battle, something worth noting in the history books (not, not the anime ones) if only for the sheer awesomeness that was this event. But the question remained…..what happened to the villain?

Well….whoever said he was gone forever?

"Ahhhh…morning Frisk." He turned around to see someone that could pass for his twin. Except, the child he was looking at wore a lime and cream colored striped shirt and brown shorts. He had a lighter skin tone, and rosy cheeks that looked like someone just pasted two pink circles on his face. He carried a knife in his pocket, had a heart-shaped locket around his neck, and was carrying a mug labelled 'World's Best Dad' with 'Dad' crossed out and replaced with 'Murderer'. Frisk could smell the faint scent of chocolate coming from the mug.

Chara Dreemur, expert genocidal megalomaniac and 1st place winner of the "Worst Son in the Underground" award, smiled casually at his pacifist counterpart.

"So, what did I miss?"

 **SAVE**

* * *

 **Enter Chara! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. As always, please read and review.**

 **In the flashbacks, I dont own Alphys' scene, nor Gaster's scene. They belong to the two amazing people who created those AUs. They are Alphys' NEO and Glitchtale respectively. Go check them out!**

 **I will start putting Omakes by next chapter...maybe?**

 **Next time, Chara joins up with Frisk once more as they face dear old Goat Mom. Ciao!**

 **Update: 06/13/2016. There were some errors with a couple of words. Fixed them**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya everyone! I'm back with another chapter. Yaaay!**

 **WOW! This story has reached the 1000K viewer marker! Thank you all so much for this. It makes me so happy to know that people actually want to read this. Thank you also to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

 **This is probably my longest chapter yet :3**

 **Toriel: bLuewErewOlf25 does not own anything, not even the music.**

"Howdy! I'm Flowey!"= Normal conversation

'Oh boy, this is gonna hurt'= Thoughts

 **"Stronger than you!"= Song Lyrics**

 _"You dirty brother killer."= Flashbacks_

 **This song belongs to TryHardNinja. He tried hard indeed.**

 **Thank you to CreepyAnimeGameLover and Reader99 for suggesting this song.**

 **I'd also like to thank Cr4zy Kittyand 17nicholasc for suggesting songs for Toriel. Sadly, I only need two songs for her, but thanks you anyway.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Stay**

Chara Dreemur was many things. He was the adopted son of Asgore and Toriel, the king and queen of the Underground. He was an eleven year old kid with a rather mature, if pessimistic outlook on life. He was a megalomaniac, seeking to end both the monster and human races. He won the 'Worst Son in the Underground' award, in a rather biased voting process (Most of the people who voted didn't like or outright hated him). He was an expert in melee combat, especially with blades, and could consume more chocolate than anyone his age.

Currently, he was a nicely decorated microphone.

"Frisk?! What the hell?! Why is my soul tied to a microphone?" Chara shouted at the pacifist child, angry and utterly confused. Frisk just smirked back, making Chara scowl even more. He didn't know when Frisk managed to do this little stunt, or even how he did it. All he knew was that he went to sleep one day, and when he woke up, his soul was attached to the mic in Frisk's hand. It pissed him off.

Frisk replied. "I never did personally get back at you for all those Genocide runs. Teaming up with Asriel didn't count."

"Wow, I thought a goody two shoes like you was above petty revenge."

"Would you rather have me burn every piece of chocolate I get my hands on while you watch?"

"…" Chara glared, knowing he had no retort for that.

"That's what I thought." Frisk smiled triumphantly. "Besides, I needed a human SOUL to power my microphone so that it creates the music while I sing. And I knew that you love and care about me soooo much, you wouldn't mind filling that void at all." He finished this with an innocent smile on his face.

"Also, like you said, this is petty revenge."

Chara didn't say anything for a few moments. Frisk started to sweat a little, worried that he had truly upset Chara. He's been on his best behavior since Frisk managed to retake his body, mellowed out even, and it would be disastrous if he reverted to his old ways.

Chara took a deep breath….and glomped his pacifist twin, crying anime tears.

"I'm so proud of you!"

'Wait what?'

Frisk's eyes widened as he was glomped, his brain short-circuiting at this strange turn of events. Chara started to ramble on how he was happy that Frisk finally took his lessons to heart, and how he was finally looking up to his 'older brother', among other things. Frisk awkwardly patted the fallen child's back, not sure how to respond.

When Chara finally released the hug, he still had a wide grin on his face. An actual, genuine grin, not like the ones where a black liquid seeps through Chara's eye sockets and anyone looking at him feels something crawl up their spine. Frisk tasted the mystery liquid once, much to the fallen child's disgust. It strangely tasted like buttercups.

"I have to ask though…how did you manage to remove my soul from yours and attach it to the mic?"

"Well…."

* * *

 _Gaster's Theme played in the background while the monster himself was quietly enjoying his Earl Grey and crossword puzzle._

 _This quickly changed to Nyeh Heh Heh as the door to the Void burst open. This was a bit surprising, since baseline Papyrus couldn't access the door to the Void._

 _"_ _HEYA GASTER! LOOK WHAT I BROUGHT!"_

 _Frisk called out cheerily as he dragged a sleeping Chara inside. While most monsters couldn't see Chara unless he was possessing Frisk directly, a select few have the ability to see him in his ghostly form. These include Gaster, Sans, Flowey, Jerry for some strange reason, or any monster that had managed to combine with a human soul._

 _"_ _Greetings Frisk. What brings you here, and why is does Chara look like he was drugged with a sleeping pill?" Gaster was very curious on why Chara hadn't woken up while Frisk dragged him. He wasn't a heavy sleeper, according to the pacifist child._

 _"_ _Oh, I may or may not have drugged some chocolate with sleeping powder, ate it while Chara was in control of my body, then used my Determination so only I stayed awake."_

 _He responded cheerily, like he hadn't just drugged someone who had managed to take over his body and go on a killing spree._

 _"_ _I…see….While I find this rather hilarious, I am still curious on why you came here."_

 _"_ _Well, I was wondering if you could help me in removing Chara's soul and attaching it to…I don't know….a microphone maybe?" He asked, using his puppy eyes on Gaster full blast. Gaster quirked his non-existent eyebrow back at Frisk. Not looking as though he's been affected by the technique._

 _"_ _And for what purpose, if I may ask?"_

 _"_ _Well, I had this idea about singing through the Underground…"_

 _Gaster nodded as Frisk explained his concept. "Ah. I see. Well, if nothing else, this should prove to be entertaining." He set his cup and puzzle on the coffee table. Over time, Gaster had slowly started to decorate his little room in the Void. He added a living room, a bedroom, and a copy of his former lab where he watches over the timelines. From the blank, white and grey void, it had become something akin to a livable house._

 _"_ _Come on, I think I have a spare mic in my lab. I should also be able to let it cross over on your next reset….."_

 _"_ _Thanks Gaster! You're the best!"_

* * *

"…let's just say, I had some help." He finally replied, in a cheeky manner.

Chara stared at Frisk, and then groaned. "Ugh, it's probably because of the comedian, isn't it?"

"Actually…"

"Whatever, we'll be meeting up with Sans anyway. I have some rather choice words to say to him. They mostly involve F-Bombs, B-Bombs, and W-Bombs." He grumbled.

"No Chara, no W-Bombs. I rather like this timeline, and I don't want to die because Sans was offended by your choice of words. Besides, I promised to myself this would be the last reset."

"That's what you always say." Chara rolled his eyes. "Just make sure to undo whatever you and the comedian did by the end of this run, got it?"

Frisk nodded in agreement. He was a bit put out by Chara's casual dismissal of his claim.

"Then let's go face Toriel. I can't say I'm not interested to see how you're going to get past her this time, even if this entire idea is stupid."

Toriel stood alone in front of the door, contemplating on her life. When Asriel was born, she was thrilled to say the least. Finally, she had someone to raise, spoil, and be taught the values that she lived by. When Chara fell down and was adopted by the boss monster family, she was even more thrilled. She hadn't seen humans since the war. Chara had been the first human child to fall in the Ruins. Despite Chara's somewhat unnerving personality, he had slowly warmed up to the boss monsters. She had gotten to know more about her adopted child; mostly that he loves chocolate and doesn't mind cross dressing. What made her even happier though was Chara and Asriel's friendship. She smiled, remembering the close bond her two children had. They were as thick as thieves, practically inseparable. It was heartbreaking for her when both of her children died, one to an illness and another to humans. She was especially angered by Asgore's response. Really, all he needed was ONE soul to pass through the barrier, gather six other human souls, then come back and break it. But no, the coward decided to sit and wait for the humans to come to them. And worst of all, he didn't care if the souls belonged to children or not.

She had travelled to the Ruins and set up shop there; keeping constant vigilance for any child that might have fallen down. And lo and behold, six children came, one after the other. She had gotten to know them each, appreciate their time together…before they all left and died. The first child had died before she had managed to reach Home. She had managed to piece together where the other children had died through rumors and a certain joke master on the other side. The second had fallen while traversing to Snowdin. The third child had been killed by a young fish monster in Waterfalls. The fourth had burned to death in Hotland, a tragic and painful way to go. The fifth child had been ambushed and killed by W.D. Gaster, whom Toriel had heard had long since passed away through mysterious circumstances. The last child had died facing Asgore himself.

And then Frisk arrived. Oh, what a wonderful and interesting child he was, with a musical talent to be praised for. He was such a kind and determined soul, sticking true to Toriel's teachings, and even calling her 'mom'. He was also, she chuckled, a flirt with interesting tastes. Nevertheless, she was happy to have met him. It seemed though, he was like all the other children, needing to leave the Ruins and escape the Underground. She had long since realized it was selfish to try and keep the children in the Ruins. The Underground was never the ideal place to raise human kids. But, in her opinion, it was better that they be stuck here forever than be killed by the angry monsters outside the Ruins.

She was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of footsteps echoing behind her. Turning, she kept her face blank as she saw Frisk's small form coming closer to her.

'Oh my child….why does it have to be this way?' She thought sadly.

"So, you said you sang your way through the Ruins, right Frisk?" Chara asked, walking beside the pacifist child as they approached Toriel.

"Mhm, that's right."

"You're going to sing your way out of this one too?"

"That's the idea Chara."

"Cool. Stupid, but cool. Call me when you realize that's not going to work." His form vanished, retreating back into the microphone. Toriel only had her eyes on Frisk, not that she could see her dead child in the first place.

Frisk smiled inwardly. 'Oh just you wait Chara. I'm going to make you eat those words.'

Toriel started to speak. "So, it seems you chose to disobey my orders. How disappointing. Beyond this door, lies the rest of the Underground. I am going to destroy the door. This way, no child may ever leave again. Why am I doing this? You are naive as you are talented. Once you pass this door, he, ASGORE, will kill you if one of the other monsters doesn't get to you first."

"Then I'll just show mercy to them, like you told me to!"

She shook her head sadly. "There is no reasoning with Asgore. It was by his decree that all humans who come down here must be killed, their souls brought to him. And the other monsters eagerly echo that statement. I have seen it happen time and time again; you are not the first human to have fallen down here. They come, they leave….they die. I do not want that to happen to you as well. Now please…go back upstairs."

Frisk stood his ground, staring defiantly at the motherly goat, twirling the microphone in his hand. She sighed.

"Hmph….you're all the same. There is only one solution to this."

She looked straight into Frisk's eyes. "If you so desperately want to leave…..prove to me….prove to me you're strong enough to survive."

And with that, Frisk's soul glowed in front of him as the battle began.

"Toriel blocks the way." Chara intoned as the monster in question sent her first wave of fireballs at Frisk. He sidestepped at the last moment, then ducked, twirled and weaved through the twisting helixes that were Toriel's attacks. She sent another few fireballs at him, making him cartwheel out of the way. Heartache was blaring the background as Frisk danced, evading Toriel's fireballs, not letting a single one scratch him. He had long since memorized her attack patterns, making this battle a lot easier. Now, all he had to do was stall for time.

Meanwhile, Chara was looking at the stats of his new body. "Decorated Microphone. Five plus twenty attack. Requires a human soul for added abilities and attack power. Abilities depend on the color of the soul. Placed soul: Determination. Determination gives the highest attack bonus and together, the microphone may be used as either the ultimate mercy weapon or the ultimate fighting tool. Well, isn't that just fine and dandy." He turned back to watch the fight.

By now, Toriel had noticed Frisk's refusal to attack her. "What are you doing?"

He shrugged in response, leaning slightly to let a fireball pass his head.

"Fight or run away!"

Her fireballs were starting to veer away from Frisk. He grinned in response.

"What are you trying to prove this way? Fight me or leave!"

'Mom….I'm afraid I can't do either.' Frisk smiled softly at Toriel.

She looked away. "Stop it…..stop looking at me like that…"

Soon enough, her hands stopped glowing with magic as any remaining fireballs died away, as did Heartache. She looked sadly at the child who had made her so happy in the short time they've met each other. She was about to speak, when Frisk winked at her.

"You know…..it'd be nice if we could have our duet right about now. I don't know if we'll ever get another chance to do so."

With those words, a guitar, piano and violin started playing in the background. Her eyes widened, unbelieving that Frisk would choose to do a song now. And yet, he raised the mic to his lips, and began to sing.

 **(Frisk):**

 **"** **Determination to leave fills your heart,**

 **But I don't know if you're strong enough.**

 **It is a treacherous place outside,**

 **That's why I'm trying to close it off."**

"My child….." She was astounded. This little one was a genius in creating songs. It seemed, from the few words she had said before their fight, he had managed to create a song about her trying to keep him in the Ruins. That was some incredible quick thinking for a child.

 **"** **Not the first to fall, but I hope you're the last.**

 **Once you leave me here, there's no coming back.**

 **Stay with me, my child, I will raise you as my own.**

 **My own!"**

Of course, she didn't know how many times Frisk had fought her and how long it took for him to memorize her all lines completely.

 **"** **Refuse to let it take you, like it took all the rest.**

 **The nightmare too familiar, replays 'till nothing's left."**

'Nightmare huh? That's one way to describe it.' Chara chuckled. Likewise, he was impressed with Frisk's singing ability. In fact, he was sure that Frisk could probably take over that obnoxious robot's position as the number one most popular idol of the Underground with that voice of his. Call Chara biased, but hey, it was probably true.

 **"** **Why wrap your heart in peril, when we can hide away?**

 **Refuse to let it take you, refuse to let it take you.**

 **So wooon't you stay?**

 **So wooon't you stay?"**

Toriel, feeling calm and at ease while listening to Frisk, was surprised when Frisk suddenly handed the mic to her.

"You…you want me to…?"

At Frisk's nod, she responded with a huge smile on her face and started to sing.

 **(Toriel):**

 **I want to keep on protecting your soul,**

 **And if you let me, I'll keep you safe.**

 **These ruins, they can turn into our home.**

 **Please turn back now; it's still not too late.**

Chara was dumbstruck. He had never heard her sing anything but lullabies before, and suffice to say, he was amazed by his mother's voice as she sang her heart out.

'Holy shi-(BLEEP!). This is awesome!'

 **But if you keep on down this dangerous path,**

 **I can't shield you from their burning wrath.**

 **Stay with me, my child, I will raise you as my own.**

 **My own!**

Toriel smiled at Frisk as he joined her for the chorus.

 **(Both):**

 **"** **Refuse to let it take you, like it took all the rest.**

 **The nightmare too familiar, replays 'till nothing's left.**

 **Why wrap your heart in peril, when we can hide away?**

 **Refuse to let it take you, refuse to let it take you.**

 **So wooon't you stay?**

 **So wooon't you stay?"**

 _Toriel smiled as she tucked her two beloved children into bed. She kissed each of their foreheads good night, leaving some pie beside each of their beds before walking away._

 **(Toriel):**

 **"** **Rest your head, my child,**

 **And just stay a while. There is no rush."**

 _Asriel staggered into the house, multiple wounds and bruises shown on his body. Toriel cried out in shock, barely having time to catch her son as he collapsed._

 _"_ _Mom….I'm sorry…..I love you."_

 _He smiled softly as he slowly disintegrated into dust. His mother sobbed, holding him close to her._

 _"_ _No….honey please…..I…can't lose you too…no….no…."_

 _She cried, dust in her paws, spilling into a pile in front of her. Asgore hugged his wife from behind, tears slowly falling down his cheeks._

 **(Frisk):**

 **"** **Close your eyes and sleep,**

 **Hope your dreams are sweet like butterscotch!"**

 _Chara watched sadly as the two monsters grieved for their children. "You idiot…..only I was meant to die….."_

 **(Both):**

 **"** **Refuse to let it take you, like it took all the rest."**

 _Frisk leaped out of the way as glowing rings of fire nearly scorched him. In front of him, the blurred grey forms of Asgore and Toriel stare blankly as they attacked the pacifist child._

 **"** **The nightmare too familiar, replays 'till nothing's left."**

 _"_ _MOM! DAD! It's me, Frisk!" He pleaded as he ducked, a fireball nearly taking his head off. The Lost Souls felt like they knew the person in front of them. One in particular wanted to give him a hug._

 **"** **Why wrap your heart in peril, when we can hide away?"**

 _"_ _Move you idiot!" Chara screamed as Frisk rushed towards the two, wincing as ring of fire connected with his body._

 **"** **Refuse to let it take you, refuse to let it take you."**

 _He jumped, and hugged Toriel as much as he could. She gasped in shock, the color returning to her body as she_ _ **remembered.**_

 **"** **So wooon't you stay?"**

 _"_ _My child….Of course." She chuckled. "How could I forget?"_

 **"** **So wooon't you stay?"**

A few tears fell from Frisk's eyes as he remembered. Toriel saw this, and nearly cried as well.

'He doesn't want to leave….' She realized.

 **"** **Stay. Stay.**

 **Won't you stay?"**

Chara remained silent, lost in his own thoughts as well.

 **"** **Stay..."**

He couldn't take it anymore. He jumped and hugged Toriel, the one who he would always call his mother. She let out a sob, catching the child and wrapping her arms around him. In her warm embrace, Frisk cried. He had known what would happen, as per usual. But this moment….it was especially emotional for him. Toriel let him cry, rubbing his back in soothing motions. So Frisk cried, and he cried. Chara kept the silence, not wanting to ruin the moment.

After some time, no one bothered to check how long, she released the hug and asked. "Why?"

"I want…I want to free everyone from the Underground. You all don't deserve to be here."

"Frisk….you need seven souls to break the Barrier. I don't want you to sacrifice yourself just for our freedom."

He looked determinedly at her. "I will find another way, and free all of you. This is my promise."

She knew to her knowledge that there was no other way, and yet, she felt a strange feeling in her. Like she knew that Frisk could accomplish what he promised. Later, when she reflected on this instance, she would realize it was HOPE.

"I…I see." She chuckled to herself. "Heh….pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child. But I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The Ruins are very small once you get to know them."

'Actually, they're fairly big and confusing.' Frisk thought to himself.

"If you truly believe that you could pull this off….then I will not stop you. My expectations….my loneliness…my fear…..for you my child, I will push them aside."

Frisk's soul flickered once and vanished, the fight ending.

"The place you need to go to is the Core. There within, lies Asgore and the exit to the Underground. I hope that you could really reason with him, for I have long since given up. You will encounter many monsters on your journey. Please…show them some mercy like I have taught you."

"I will." Frisk answered.

"And, I must ask one more favor of you. Once you leave…please….do not come back. I hope you understand my child." She knelt and hugged her son once more. He returned it with enthusiasm.

"Okay, but I can stay in contact with you right?"

"Oh! Um…well…"

"Come on mom, surely you'd like to know how I was doing in the Underground, right?"

She looked somewhat embarrassed as she answered. "I would like nothing more Frisk. However, a tiny white…dog….had run off with my phone."

Frisk blinked. "Oh."

She released Frisk from the hug, and began to walk away. She stopped, turning back to glance at Frisk one last time. "Good luck, and stay safe my child." And with that, she was gone.

All was silent for some time.

"….Damn. I can't believe you actually did it." Chara mumbled. Frisk turned to grin at the fallen child's form.

"See? I told you I could do it."

"Yeah yeah, you did. Don't expect me to pay you or something." They both laughed. Frisk grinned and turned towards the door. Beyond this lied the rest of the Underground, ready to be tackled one last time. He couldn't wait to see the rest of his friends again. The thought of seeing them again filled Frisk with Determination.

"Come on Chara! Adventure awaits!" He rushed off, leaving Chara to shake his head fondly at Frisk's enthusiasm.

"Welp, here we go again." And with that, he ran after his pacifist counterpart. It was beautiful day today, and there was much to be done.

 **SAVE**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: All Omakes are canon, and not in order.**

 **Omake: Alternate Universes**

Gaster was in his lab in the void, jotting down some notes as Frisk and Chara walked in.

"HEY OLD MAN! How's life in the Void doing for you?" Chara shouted obnoxiously. Frisk giggled as Gaster turned with a grimace, having dropped his pen and clipboard from shock.

"Never been better brat." He replied tersely.

"Why did you call us here?"

"I'm glad you asked that Frisk. See, in all the years I've been stuck in the Void, I've been able to observe the many, many timelines that exist surrounding the Underground. While some timelines have very little or mostly common changes, caused by you and annoying brat over there (Hey!), other timelines are way…..off."

This caused a raised eyebrow and a confused look.

"Define….off."

Gaster waved at the screen, causing it to display various data that the children could barely understand. It also displayed several other things; locations and monsters they were very familiar with. However, some of these pictures looked rather strange. For instance…..

"Is that Sans and Papyrus? Why is Papyrus smoking a cigar, why does Sans have that star-struck look that Papyrus usually has, and _why_ are their clothing switched?" Frisk asked, looking baffled. Chara had a hunch, but didn't voice it as Gaster smiled.

"That is because, Frisk, these aren't the skeleton duo that you know. These two are another version of Sans and Papyrus, living in another timeline. Their Underground is similar to yours, yet different."

"What, like an alternate universe or something?" Chara asked. Gaster nodded, much to Frisk's surprise.

"That is correct Chara. That timeline's difference was having the personalities and positions of some of the monsters you know swapped. As shown on the screen, Sans and Papyrus are one such swap. Others are Toriel and Asgore, Undyne and Alphys, and Mettaton and Napstablook."

"Huh." Chara tried to imagine the nerdy lizard ever imitating her girlfriend and vice versa, while Frisk tried to think of the shy ghost being as confident and charismatic as his cousin. Both of them didn't believe Toriel would ever do what Asgore did, given her extreme loathing for the death of children.

"Why tell us about this?"

Gaster took on a serious look. "There is a chance that the both of you might come across these alternate timelines at some point or another. When you do, I ask that you try and run them to the end, exploring every possible occurrence. I need more data, and nothing spells knowledge more than field experience."

Chara started to grin creepily, black liquid spilling from his sockets. "Are you saying I could go genocide on these timelines?"

"Chara no!" Frisk protested. "No more Genocide timelines!"

He pouted, turning away grumpily. "Bah, spoilsport."

Gaster ignored Chara's question. "Also, be careful. There is a certain version of Sans that likes to _delete_ alternate timelines. He is not to be underestimated."

They both nodded, Chara muttering how they could take any version of that comedian easily.

"Alright Gaster, we'll get you're data for you. And I get to make new friends!" Frisk said excitedly, the fallen child sighing and nodding in agreement to the pacifist child. Gaster smiled at their answer.

"Thank you children. This means a lot to me. Now, who's hungry?"

* * *

 **Yes, all those AU's of Undertale are part of this. If you didn't know which one I was referring to in the Omake, it was UnderSwap. However, you'll probably only get to see the AU's in the omake parts of this fic.**

 **Chara has really mellowed out huh? Also, I should probably boot this up to Rated T soon. Language and violence and all that. *shrug***

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review. Song suggestions are always welcome as well!**

 **Next time: The duo leave the Ruins and head into Snowdin, meeting a punny skeleton on the way. Naturally, Frisk has a song prepared for this monster. Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lookie here, another chapter!**

 **Okay, if this one seemed a bit rushed, I'm so sorry. It was a very hectic past days for me, with all the schoolwork that I've been doing.**

 **This will be the first of Sans' songs. Lots more to come, for him. As always, I don't own anything, not even the music.**

"Howdy! I'm Flowey!"= Normal conversation

'Oh boy, this is gonna hurt'= Thoughts

 **"Stronger than you!"= Song Lyrics**

 _"You dirty brother killer."= Flashbacks_

 **This song belongs to TryHardNinja. He tried hard indeed.**

 **Thank you to MachUPB and KaidaShi for suggesting this song. And to those asking, yes, I did this song.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Judgement**

Many people and monsters have different opinions about Sans. Toriel would say that he's very punny and such a sweetheart. Frisk would call him a great dunkle, and scary when fighting to protect his loved ones. Flowey would call him 'Smiley Trashbag' and absolutely loathe him, while Asriel would look up to him even if he was a tiny bit scared of the skeleton. Chara would scoff and call him a comedian, but grudgingly admit that Sans is a capable fighter. Papyrus would call his brother immature, secretive, and apathetic.

Sans views himself as a lazy monster with waaaay to much time on his hands.

And why wouldn't he? With all the Resets that Frisk goes through, it's no wonder Sans acts the way he does. He loved his brother and the rest of his friends to bits, but even he got bored of the monotony. While he didn't like Frisk constantly restarting the timeline, he understood why the kid kept doing it. He was also glad that Frisk made sure each new timeline was never boring.

'like that one time where Frisk made a plate of Papyrus' spaghetti the leader of the Underground. ahhh…..that was a fun Pacifist route' Sans thought to himself, chuckling.

The skeleton stood in front of the door to the Ruins, waiting for Frisk to finish getting past Toriel. He had arrived not 5 minutes ago, to hear Heartache playing in the distance. He sighed; hoping to any deity above that Frisk hadn't gained EXP in the Ruins. While he did have a near-clean record of Pacifist routes after regaining control of his body from Chara, only stained by the times he had killed Jerry, there was always the possibility that Frisk could have grown bored again of Pacifism. As much as he liked the pacifist child, he didn't trust him to _not_ kill other monsters to ease his boredom, as shown from certain timelines, just like he didn't trust Frisk to _not_ reset the timeline once more. Even if Frisk gets that happy ending he's trying to achieve, Sans had no guarantee Frisk would not use his time-travelling abilities once more as soon as he gets bored, potentially sending all the monsters back into the Underground.

"alright, enough thinking about sad thoughts. Toriel would be disappointed with me. i should be thinking about TEAR-able puns instead." He said to himself, chuckling a little.

As he focused on the giant purple door in front of him, he noticed the music suddenly shift. Instead of Heartache, as Frisk so fondly called it, it became something….unfamiliar to Sans. He tensed, hoping nothing horrible was happening beyond the door. That's when he heard the singing voice of Frisk, albeit muffled and distant.

" **Determination to leave fills your heart, but I don't know if you're strong enough….."**

"well, looks like this is a Pacifist route after all. assuming Frisk doesn't kill Toriel at the end of his little song that is." Sans remarked, interested in Frisk's chosen recurrence for this run. He was impressed with Frisk's singing; for a child that young, Frisk was doing fine. He gasped a little as Toriel joined in, her sweet melodic voice causing his face to turn a light blue tint. It was no surprise to anyone that Sans was crushing on the motherly goat, save for Toriel herself.

'she has such a lovely singing voice…' He thought to himself, closing his eyes and letting the music wash over him.

A few minutes later, the song ended. He opened his eyes and teleported into the tree line, keeping his gaze on the door, waiting for the human to come out as he had done over and over again. And Frisk did not disappoint, wearing the same striped sweater and determined look he's always had since he first fell down. The microphone he was carrying was new though. Sans wondered why it was themed after a certain fallen child.

"welp. here we go again." Sans muttered to himself.

Not for the first time, Frisk wondered if he should have asked Toriel for some warmer clothing before leaving the Ruins, like some gloves or a scarf. Snowdin seemed to be especially cold this run, leaving the human child shivering as he walked.

"I don't know what you're complaining about. The temperature seems perfectly fine to me" Chara remarked as he took a sip of his hot chocolate, looking amused at Frisk's discomfort.

Frisk gave a small glare at him. "You didn't seem to be so chilled out (Chara groaned at the pun) while your soul was attached to my body."

"Yeah, which is why I must thank you for making my new body a decorated piece of metal that _can't feel the cold_." Chara grinned, waggling his fingers at Frisk.

"Oh….just you wait Chara. When we get to Hotland…." Frisk left the threat hanging. Chara just chuckled in response and took another sip.

"I'm sure you will Frisk. I'm sure you will. Anyway, I wonder why Flowey didn't greet us after we passed Toriel"

The flower monster in question had been absent in the next room, instead leaving a note telling Frisk to go screw himself, as well as thanks for the song. Chara laughed himself silly when he read it.

"Eh, I'm pretty sure I embarrassed him when I sang the song I made up for him." Frisk said, shrugging.

"Wow, I would have paid to see that." Chara said, smiling. Frisk smiled in return, waving at the camera in the bushes. The two walked side by side, going through the long narrow path that made up the entrance to Snowdin forest. Both of them kept the silence, lost in their own thoughts. Frisk was busy formulating the many songs he was going to sing throughout the Underground, making sure there was at least one for each of his friends and more. Chara was busy contemplating the implications of Frisk's declaration of this being the last run. Frisk had come a long way from the scared, distrustful, curiosity-over-morals child he had once been. Now, aside from being determined, he also emulated each of the traits the other children had possessed: patience, courage, integrity, kindness, perseverance and justice. Frisk could easily convince Asriel to break the barrier and free all the monsters, no problem.

'But….' Chara thought to himself, 'Would he be able to convince Azzy to leave with him? Unless Frisk manages to give him his original form back permanently, Asriel won't be convinced of a second chance and stay in the Underground forever. And to my knowledge…."

He glances at Frisk, who's busy mouthing lyrics to himself.

"There's only one way to give soulless creature a soul."

Both humans are broken out of their thoughts by a loud SNAP. Looking back, they spy a large broken branch behind them. Turning to each other, they nod, understanding what that meant.

Sans was here.

Frisk continued on, Chara disappearing back into the microphone. Frisk gave notice that he was affected, his face giving off a blank look. He kept walking, looking straight ahead, until he reached a familiar wooden gate. Unfortunately for Papyrus, the gate wouldn't be able to stop anyone from passing through, save perhaps for Asgore or Greater Dog…..actually, both of them could just knock the thing over, so yeah, it wouldn't be able to stop anyone.

He stopped, waiting for Sans to walk up to him. He didn't have to wait for long.

"Human…don't you know how to greet a new pal?" A voice drawled behind the child.

Chara snorted. 'Actually, it's old pal and former enemy. But whatever floats your row boat.'

"Turn around, and shake my hand."

Frisk slowly turned around, staring at the figure surrounded by shadows before him. The atmosphere was tense. Sans stuck out his hand. Frisk accepted it, bracing himself for the accompanying fart noise.

.

.

.

" _Uh huh honey~_ "

"PFFFFFFFFTTT AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Frisk lost it right then and there, letting go of Sans' hand and rolling on the ground, laughing. Chara's form appeared and joined in on the floor, reduced to fits of giggles.

Sans, the shadows having left his body, grinned at the two laughing children. "whoops. i don't think whoopee cushions are supposed to make that sound, or words for that matter, but whatever."

"Ahahaha….that was BRILLIANT Sans!" Frisk laughed, grinning widely at the short, hoodie-wearing skeleton.

"do I know you kid? i haven't even said my name yet."

"Drop the act comedian. Frisk and I haven't played 'baseline' since forever, and we're not about to start now. I will give you this; that was funny as (BLEEP!)" Chara remarked, now standing. He helped Frisk off the ground.

"language Chara. what would your mother say?" Sans scolded Chara, who stuck out his tongue in return. Sans checked Frisk's stats, and almost sighed in relief at the sight of zero EXP. Said child managed to control his laughter, and smiled at his dunkle.

"It's good to see you Sans."

"good to see you too kid. you had quite the voice there back in the Ruins." Frisk blushed

"Ah, you heard?"

"yup. i have to say, I'm impressed kid. for someone who hadn't hit puberty yet, you've got a great singing talent. where did you get the microphone though?"

Chara frowned at Sans for this. "Don't play dumb comedian! I know you had a hand in tying my soul to where it is now." The skeleton chuckled in response.

"so, you managed to attach Chara's soul to your microphone? Frisk, there's this, and then there's metal before it was…." Suddenly, Sans swiped the microphone and stuck it in the freezing air. "…cool."

Badum Tish.

Frisk laughed once more while Chara grumbled at the pun. Sans handed the mic back to Frisk. "seriously though, I didn't have any part in whatever Frisk did Chara. swear on my nature as a comedian, as you aptly put it."

"Wait….if you didn't do it….and I know Frisk couldn't have done it without any help…..then….don't tell me…" Chara cursed as realization struck him like one of Flowey's bullets. "THAT DAMNED OLD MAN!"

Frisk nodded as Sans' eyes widened. "Correct. He agreed because apparently, he found it amusing."

"huh. G would have the capabilities to pull of something like that." Sans remarked, mostly to himself as Chara kept swearing in the background. The skeleton checked his watch.

"hey guys, Papyrus should be approaching any minute now. we should get in place already."

Frisk nodded and the two quickly moved along, Chara bringing up the rear as he continued to curse out W.D. Gaster. Frisk hid behind the conveniently shaped lamp and watched Sans and Papyrus' spiel play out. It was actually rather hard to concentrate on the scene, since Chara was STILL cursing beside him. Actually, Chara was just swearing for fun now. Here's a small part of what he was saying.

(BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!) (BLEEP!) Stuff an umbrella up your (BLEEP!) (BLEEP!) (BLEEPITY!) (BLEEP!) (BLEEP!) (BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!) (ETC, ETC, ETC…..) (BLEEP!) Mother-(BLEEP!)

Sans gave Chara an annoyed glance as Papyrus left, 'Nyeh heh hehs' heard in the distance. He too couldn't concentrate from the fallen child's loud cussing. If he wasn't a ghost, Sans would have gutted Chara for saying such things in his brother's presence.

As Frisk came out from his hiding spot, Sans started to speak. "you ought to get going. he might come back, and if he does….." Sans winked at the two. "…you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes."

"I wouldn't mind" Frisk said. "And Sans?"

"yeah kid?"

"This will be the last run. I promise."

Sans's irises disappeared for a moment, before returning. He looked at Frisk with an expression of 'I-don't-believe-you'.

"…..sure kid."

Frisk turned to leave, but then stopped as he remembered something important. A smile slowly creeping on his face, he turned back to look at Sans, microphone being twirled in his hand. Sans raised a non-existant eyebrow questioningly.

"Actually, I've almost forgot….what I meant to do…." Sensing the music starting up, Chara sighed. The first notes started to play, a harmony of sounds and symphonies heard throughout the area. Sans realized what Frisk was about to do, and blushed.

"kid, really, you don't have to do thi—" Chara cut off the judge of the Underground with an air of resignation.

"Alright Frisk, let's see what you've got for the comedian over here."

Frisk grinned as he raised the mic to his lips, and began to sing.

" **Welcomed you, Underground with open arms. You knew,**

 **How fragile their souls were to your abuse.**

 **I let you roam around care free,**

 **They're not your enemies."**

'woah. this is going to be good.' Sans thought to himself, relenting and letting Frisk song to his heart's content.

" **All this time, Determination served as your lone guide."**

"And me. Duh." Chara interjected. Frisk flashed him an annoyed look before continuing.

" **Mercy or genocide. yours to decide.**

 **But consequences they increase,**

 **You will answer to me."**

The music suddenly became more upbeat. Both child and skeleton found themselves nodding along to the beat; it was just that catchy.

" **I exist outside it, even if restarted,**

 **Your actions won't erase.**

 **Nothing safe from my eyes; you might but numbers don't lie.**

 **I can see your real face.**

 **So tell me."**

Frisk's voice dipped a bit during the last line. If possible, the music became even more lively and catchy than before, Sans noticed.

" **Is there LOVE, is there LOVE, is there LOVE in your heart,**

 **Or kindness in your eyes?"**

'Depends on which kind of love you're referring too' Chara said inwardly, even as he and Sans noticed the capitalization of LOVE.

 **Execute, execute, execute if you want…**

 **Retribution for your crimes.**

 **Were you honest with yourself? 'Cause I'll know,**

 **When I take a look inside.**

 **Is there LOVE, is there LOVE, is there LOVE, in your heart?**

 **Then judgment will be mine!"**

 _Sans and Frisk sat at a table in MTT Resort. Sans was looking cooly at the human, his ever-present grin on his face. Frisk on the other hand looked nervous, trying to keep his anxiety in check._

 _Sans looked away. "do you get what I'm saying?"_

" **Might be fun,**

 **But your brutality can't be undone."**

" _that promise I made to her…" His tone started to get darker._

" **And you know you don't want to get dunked on."**

" _do you know what would have happened if she hadn't said anything?" Frisk shook his head._

 _Sans closed his eyes, and looked away once more. "buddy…"_

" **So contemplate your cruelty;"**

 _When he stared at Frisk again, his eyes were hollow, full of a never-ending emptiness. Frisk gulped audibly._

" _You'd be DEAD where you stand."_

" **Only killers play dirty.**

" **Spare their lives."**

 _Frisk marched on, walking through the Last Corridor. Chara walked next to him, silent and contemplative. They stopped, noticing Sans' figure appear before them._

 _The bells tolled._

" **Consider twice before being unkind,"**

" _So you finally made it." His expression was hidden in the shadows of the light. "The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments, you will meet the king."_

" **Or you will end up having a bad time."**

" _Together…you will determine the fate of this world." Chara gave a worried glance at Frisk, who gave a small smile in return. Sans continued._

" _That's then."_

" **No puns to make because it's true;"**

" _Now…..you will be judged."_

" **The joke will be on you!"**

Sans looked back on his memories, remembering the first time he had judged Frisk. As the pacifist child began singing the refrain, his mind flashed to another memory.

" **I exist outside it, even if restarted,**

 **Your actions won't erase."**

 _Error grinned maliciously as he held Frisk, Flowey, and Chara in his strings. "boy, you three put up a good fight. but this ends now. so be good little children, and sit tight. i just need to—"_

" **Nothing safe from my eyes; you might but numbers don't lie.**

 **I can see your real face."**

 _Whatever he was about to say was halted, as a wide slash from behind Error caused him to jump away. A small child stood in the center of the room. He looked a lot like Frisk, if Frisk was monochrome from head to toe. He had no eyes, just pitch black eye sockets. Current, those sockets were narrowed as the child glared at the floating Error._

 _The rouge entity grinned._

" _Found you Core~."_

" **So tell me.**

 **Is there LOVE, is there LOVE, is there LOVE in your heart,"**

 _Core twitched and leapt back from Error's strings, slashing with his knife to sever the ones that got too close to him. Error moved to pursue, when a bright beam of energy forced him to dodge. Look upwards, he chuckled as he saw Sans standing on one of his blasters, his left eye glowing dangerously._

" **Or kindness in your eyes?**

 **Execute, execute, execute if you want…"**

" _hehe….do you two really think you could stop me?" He raised his right arm, and several Gaster Blasters appeared behind him. They fired, sending a wave of (Error!) and white energy at the two, almost disintegrating them. Almost, if not for the wave of black bones, filled with orange and blue magic, that stopped their approach. As the dust settled, a teenaged-looking Frisk appeared. He wore a black sweater, scarf, pants and shoes along with a white lab coat. His eyes glowed both blue and orange, showing the power that radiated within him. On his head was a mask, in the shape of Gaster's face. That too, was glowing with energy._

 _Error broke out cackling._

" **Retribution for your crimes.**

 **Were you honest with yourself? 'Cause I'll know,"**

" _Well, isn't this a bit much for little old me? I'm just a heartbreaker after all!" Error laughed, sending his captives of to the side. Strings and blasters appeared all around him, their creator still cackling madly. The three tensed, readying themselves for the fight that was about to begin._

" **When I take a look inside.**

 **Is there LOVE, is there LOVE, is there LOVE, in your heart?**

 **Then judgment will be mine!"**

Sans chuckled, remembering the question he had once asked Frisk, and then Error.

" _So I've got a question for ya. Do you think even the worst person can change? That everyone can be a good person if they just try?"_

As the song ended, Sans brought himself out of his memories and looked upon the grinning face of his friend. Frisk dropped the mic, flashing a 'V' sign to the skeleton. Sans laughed, ruffling Frisk's hair.

"that was great kid. you've got some real talent right there. did you do more than one song during the first part of your run?"

Frisk blushed at the praise, while Chara rolled his eyes yet nodding all the same. Sans thought to himself, as the pacifist child started chattering about the songs he did in the Ruins.

'perhaps…..perhaps this run will finally contain the Underground's true judgement. i only hope Frisk stays true to his word. it wouldn't be the first time he's broken my trust.'

 **SAVE**

* * *

 **Omake: Shaking Hands**

"Turn around, and shake my hand."

Frisk slowly turned around, staring at the figure surrounded by shadows before him. The atmosphere was tense. Sans stuck out his hand. Frisk accepted it, bracing himself for the accompanying fart noise.

BZZZZT!

"whoops. looks like I swapped the cushion for a joy buzzer instead."

Frisk's light moans of pain were his only answer to that. It looked like Sans' overdid it.

* * *

"Turn around, and shake my hand."

Frisk accepted it, bracing himself for the accompanying joy buzzer. Instead, he got an entire skeleton hand.

"AHHHH!" Frisk dropped the hand in surprise, the skeletal limb dropping on the ground. Sans didn't look affected whatsoever, and revealed that his hand was still attached.

"whoops. looks like I switched the buzzer for a fake limb. how HAND-y."

Cue groans from Chara.

* * *

"Turn around, and shake my hand."

Frisk accepted it, bracing himself for whatever came next. As the two hands touched each other…..

"Lookie here, two beings shaking hands!" A loud obnoxious voice came from beside them. Turning, the monster and human both looked at the sight of a floating yellow triangle with one eye, limbs, and a top hat. The two exchanged disbelieving glances.

"Name's Bill Cipher! Mind if I join the party?"

* * *

"Turn around, and shake my hand."

Frisk accepted it, bracing himself for whatever came next. After the disaster that was Bill Cipher, he was more than ready for something a little more tame.

The moment their hands touched, a music box started to play from…..somewhere…..

"…"

"…"

"Sans?"

"yeah kid?"

"Why is an obviously slowed down version of Carmen Overture 'Toreador" playing?"

Sans blinked and stared behind the human child. "um kid, that's not my doing."

Frisk blinked in return, then slowly, turned around and looked up. A large mechanical bear, arms outstretched and wearing a top hat and bowtie, grinned back eerily.

" **ITS ME."**

* * *

 **Omake: The Omega Timeline**

"So, you try and save those whose timelines have been destroyed by Error?"

Frisk, Chara, Sans, and Core Frisk all sat in Sans' living room. Papyrus was being occupied by Mettaton, who was so delighted to have someone to help him host his shows.

Core Frisk nodded, smiling. "That's right. As an omniscient being connected with all of reality, it is my personal duty to protect the timelines from being erased. Sadly, I couldn't see into where Error has his lair, so I went for the next best thing. I created a timeline that would be able to house every being I have saved from timeline destruction, or being hunted by Error. I call it the Omega Timeline. I've concealed it with every form of protection I know, leaving only one way in or out of it."

"Well, it can't be as stupid as simply walking through a door, thinking about going there and then poof! You're at this timeline, right?" Chara said, snorting in laughter.

This stopped when everyone noticed Core Frisk's shocked and sheepish expression.

"You're kidding me." Chara deadpanned. Core shook his head, a dark tinge on his pale cheeks.

Sans shrugged as he downed his last ketchup bottle. "well, it's not like _he_ is here or anything. so why not give it a shot?"

"Actually, why not? I've been meaning to show you guys this for some time now anyway. Frisk, if you'll do the honors?"

"Yippee!" Frisk yelled, bouncing out of his seat and heading straight for Papyrus' door. He thought about going into the Omega Timeline, and meeting all the alternate versions he's met on his adventures. As soon as he opened the door….

"Frisk? What's the hold up? You seem to be—WOAH!" Chara yelped, too stunned to say anything else. He had gotten out of his seat as well, and had moved to follow Frisk. He had set his expectations bar to a minimum, and so had not been prepared by the sight in front of him. Beside him, Sans dropped his empty ketchup bottle. Tears started to well up in the skeleton's eyes.

In front of the trio, was a sight only seen in fantasies (or the Internet, but they don't know that yet). There were many, many, many monsters there, along with a some humans. All of them were chatting, joking around, hugging, enjoying themselves, and even sparring with each other. The thing was, all the monsters were alternate versions of their friends, and all the humans were alternate versions of Frisk. Sans seemed to have the most number of doppelgangers amongst the mosnters, with Papyrus being in second place. Undynes, Alphys, Napstablooks, and Mettatons were also seen in moderate numbers. Toriel and Asgore seemed to have the least, but still a fair amount of duplicates present. Everyone seemed to be getting along just fine.

Core appeared before them, arms spread wide and a sunny grin on his face.

"Welcome, to the Omega Timeline!"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, please read and review.**

 **Update: If any of you wanted to see "Stronger Than You", well, I'm saving that for later. Also, we've reached the 2000+ viewer mark! WOW! That's like, one fifth of Mettaton's ratings during a pacifist route. I'm very happy that you guys are still enjoying this fic!**

 **I don't own Core Frisk, Goopytale, or Error Sans. CF was created by dokudoki, Goopytale by Sunny Cider, and Error by Lover of Piggies.**

 **Next Time: Frisk and Chara traverse Snowdin. And of course, Frisk sings. Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess who's back from the dead!**

 **...yeah, I know. This took way too long to make. A six month hiatus, golly...**

 **Chara: You suck.**

 **That's rude. Anyways, here's the long awaited sixth chapter. As always, I don't own anything, even the music. Enjoy!**

"Howdy, I'm Flowey!...do I have to keep saying this all the time?"= Normal Conversation

'Oh boy, this is gonna hurt'= Thoughts

 **"Stronger than you!"= Lyrics**

 _"Why? Why would you do this?"= Flashbacks_

 **This is the last song from TryHardNinja I'm going to be using for now. I really, really didn't want to use another TryHardNinja song for this chapter but, well, I was out of ideas.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Mercy Or Genocide**

Gaster smiled as he watched Frisk and Chara make their way through Snowdin Forest. He was currently sitting in a swivel chair, sipping a cup of steaming hot coffee as he watched Frisk pet Lesser Dog over and over again on the monitors, Chara giving encouragement. He chuckled as Lesser Dog's head buried itself in the snow, and then popped up next to an unwary Snowdrake, startling the young monster. He was taking a break from monitoring the code of the universe, and decided to see how his two favorite humans were doing.

He adjusted the brown and black striped scarf around his neck, a gift he had gotten from Chara last Christmas. Now Chara was an interesting case. After he, Frisk, Sans and Flowey had purified Chara of any LOVE, he noticed that some things didn't match with his records of the previous resets, mostly concerning the fallen child. So he asked Core Frisk (who was visiting at that time) to distract his counterpart, while he and Chara investigated the missing links. The end results were…interesting to say the least. It also made him reevaluate his opinion on Chara Dreemur.

So far, everything seemed to be going according to Frisk's plan. He supported the pacifist child's ambition, and had complete confidence that one day, they might return Asriel to his original form. However, he was also completely sure it would take a lot more resets for them to find the perfect way. Nevertheless, he would help the human and his friends from his end.

It was the least he could do, after all.

He took a sip of his well-earned coffee…

"Heya SOM! Gaster."

..and promptly did a spit take, spraying coffee all over his shiny desk. He turned around, glaring at a smiling Ink! Sans. The Alternate Universe protector still looked as energetic as ever, with his large brow muffler wrapped around his shoulders, and his large paint brush on his back.

Gaster turned his chair to look at Ink, his left eye twitching.

"I already get that when my Sans and Chara visit. I don't need an alternate version of my son doing the same."

"Sorry." He shrugged back, not sounding sorry in the least. He moved closer to the screens as Gaster swiveled again to look at the screen.

"So…it's finally happening, huh?"

"Indeed. The events you foretold are finally in motion. By the way, why did you name our universe after events that will only happen _now_?"

Ink shrugged again. "Don't blame me. Blame the author of this story."

"The WHAT now?"

"Nothing!"

Gaster sighed, chalking it up to more Ink Sans antics. "So, how have you been Ink?"

"Oh, you know, same old same old. Alternate Timelines have been popping up more and more recently, so it's becoming incredibly stressful trying to keep an eye on all of them. Thankfully, Core Frisk and Dream! Sans are more than willing to help me…..though Core Frisk is still giving me the cold shoulder…."

Ink laughed awkwardly, and then winced as Gaster gave him the gimlet eye.

"This is because of that X-Event, right?"

"…..yeah. But hey, I mean, everything turned out alright in the end…..mostly."

"Mostly."Gaster said dryly. He had heard Core Frisk ranting about the insensitivity of certain boneheads, and thus didn't feel the need to pry more details from Ink. They watched Chara and Frisk taking on the Dog Couple, Frisk putting his petting skills to good use as Chara snarked behind him.

"So….are you sure we can't do anything to help them? Chara's long since gotten over it, but I'm unsure if Frisk remembers what truly happened. Not to mention how Sans' might react to this revelation…"

Gaster was quite worried for his son, and the two he considered his nephews. Over the Resets, the four of them had built something akin to a family, and he was worried that his and Chara's discovery might shatter whatever friendship Sans and Frisk had created. While Sans liked Frisk, and Chara to an extent, he didn't trust Frisk enough to NOT do something stupid, like Reset another thousand times.

Ink grinned at Gaster, somehow radiating more cheerfulness than mentally possible. "Don't worry about it. I'm confident that they'll get through it! We just gotta believe in them!"

Gaster sighed, giving a small grin of his own.

"Indeed."

* * *

"Hey Chara…"

"Yeah Frisk?"

"What do you want us to do when we get out of the Underground?" Frisk casually stepped on the pressure plate on the ground, completing the first 'X and O' puzzle. Chara tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Well, what I want us to do is to gather all the chocolate in the world…..and eat it." Chara replied solemnly. Frisk raised an eyebrow at him.

"That's…a lot of chocolate. Wouldn't that give us Diabetes?" Chara scoffed in return.

"Oh hush you! You can never have too much chocolate! Besides, there is no such thing as 'Diabetes' when you have Determination!" He declared.

Frisk was about to reply (something along the lines of 'It doesn't work like that'), when he noticed Papyrus walking towards them.

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP?" Papyrus asked/yelled. "AND, MORE IMPORTANTLY….IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME?"

"What do you tell Papyrus about his inedible (Bleep)—I mean, awesome 'ten out of ten' spaghetti?" Chara hastily corrected himself, noticing that Sans had appeared behind his brother and was giving the child the death stare.

Frisk flashed Papyrus two thumbs up and a dab. Papyrus proceeded to ignore the meme. Ahh, if only he knew the many memes he created just for existing…..

Papyrus looked amazed, and a little touched. "WOWIE…..YOU ATE MY HOMECOOKED PASTA….BUT MADE SURE TO LEAVE SOME FOR ME? FRET NOT HUMAN! I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVER WANT! HEH HEHHEHHEHHEHHEH NYEH!" He then ran off.

Frisk turned to Chara once more, opening his mouth to speak, when Chara interrupted him. He looked oddly melancholic.

"Hey Frisk….do you remember….the first Genocide Route?"

Frisk groaned loudly at this. "Chara, we've been over this already. Killing is bad, and genocide is NOT the answer we're looking for." Whenever Chara mentioned 'Genocide Route' and 'remember' in the same sentence, it usually ended up with Chara trying to convince the pacifist child that they needed to kill and then kill some more. Though, Chara had been supporting his 'kill indiscriminately' ideals less and less. Frisk chalked it off to continuous successful therapy on his part.

Chara sputtered. "But…that's….

"….all I knew how to do before you met me and was reformed by the power of Mercy? Exactly, that's why we're doing this for you!"

"I….don't…"

"…believe I could do this?" Frisk smiled at Chara, who had gone suspiciously red in the face. "I believe in you! Gaster believes, and so does Sans and Flowey to an extent."

"Wha….I…."

"…still have my doubts?" Frisk sighed and pulled out his trusty microphone, the light melodic tune of Snowy dying away. A beat had already begin to build up in the background. "How about a song to help convince you?"

"WAIT WHAT!?" It was too late for any protests; Frisk had begun to sing.

 **A stranger in our home.**

 **Will you honor their spirits or become**

 **The judge, the jury, and the executioner all in one?**

"Frisk? FRISK?" Chara sighed. Either Frisk was too wrapped up in his singing to notice him, or he was deliberately ignoring him. Possibly both. Chara gave up and just walked alongside his friend, plainly ignoring any actions Frisk was doing involving him. What did Frisk think he was in, a music video?

 **Mercy or Genocide,**

 **Violence or love,**

 **Which do you decide?**

"HUMAN!" They reached the next area.

 **Mercy or Genocide;**

 **Their fates ready to be sealed.**

"SANS SAID YOU MIGHT BE SINGING, SO I'LL KEEP THIS BRIEF. DO THE SAME THING YOU DID IN THE LAST PUZZLE!" Papyrus said cheerfully, nodding his head to the music.

 **You've taken the fall.**

 **Decisions take toll.**

 **Waiting hearts that need your help,**

Frisk nodded and started dancing around the puzzle area, quickly completing it. Meanwhile, Papyrus was rambling about Sans' sock collection.

 **Are trapped Underground.**

 **The monsters abound,**

 **But will you spare their souls or drag them with you into hell?**

"WOW! YOU SOLVED IT! AND WITHOUT MY HELP TOO, INCREDIBLE! I'M IMPRESSED."

 **Mercy or Genocide!**

"YOU MUST CARE A LOT ABOUT PUZZLES LIKE I DO! WELL, I'M SURE YOU'LL LOVE THE NEXT PUZZLE THEN. NYEH HEH HEH!"

 **Mercy or Genocide!**

With that, Papyrus ran off. Sans winked at the two before teleporting away. The music momentarily stopped, giving Frisk enough time to head into the next area. The moment he saw the Tiles puzzle, the beat dropped back in with more grace than Papyrus jumping out a window.

 **The climb is long and to the top,**

 **Determination guides your will.**

"HEY THERE HUMAN! YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS PUZZLE!"

 **But can you rise up**

 **With your friends**

 **Or their own blood, will you spill?**

"IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS! YOU SEE THESE TILES!? ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH, THEY—"

"hold up Papyrus. I already told them instructions."

"OH." Papyrus was a bit put out. "PROCEED"

 **Mercy or Genocide,**

 **Violence or love,**

 **Which do you decide?**

The arrangement of the Tiles puzzle was random, even amongst the Resets. This made for some interesting patterns and attempts to solve them. This run was no different.

Frisk sprang into action, expertly navigating across the puzzle.

 **Mercy or Genocide;**

 **Their fates ready to be sealed.**

 **You've taken the fall.**

 **Decisions take toll.**

 **Waiting hearts that need your help,**

 **Are trapped Underground.**

 **The monsters abound,**

 **But will you spare their souls or drag them with you into hell?**

Papyrus clapped as Frisk finished the puzzle. "WOWIE! YOU'RE AMAZING AT SOLVING PUZZLES! AN ABSOLUTE NATURAL!"

He then somersaulted away. Sans and Chara chuckled at his antics. Frisk grinned, and pressed on, heading towards Lesser Dog's stand and snowdogs.

' **It doesn't have to be dangerous.**

 **Out there is to treacherous.**

 **You are home!' is what she said.**

A pang of guilt and remorse hit Frisk. Leaving Toriel, even if only until the end of his run, was always one of more bittersweet things he does.

'This will be the last run'. He reminded himself, now looking at the Ice Rink puzzle.

' **Please spare, don't be murderous.**

 **Could be just the two of us.'**

 **Her voice echoes through your head.**

"And done!" Frisk shouted, the path to the next area appearing. He had a reason for sounding rushed—actually, he was rushing. There's only so much of his song that he could stretch after all.

He paused his walking, and the music, to knock off all the gifts on Gyftrot. When he first met the deer-like monster, he was a little shocked at the constant bullying it experiences. He was even more shocked when he learned that this monster was the entire reason the Underground experiences Christmas, or at least a version of it. And when he learned Asgore was masquerading as Santa Claus…..well…he wondered how Asgore managed to avoid getting sued for copyright infringement until now.

"Thanks kid." Gyftrot said, feeling grateful towards the human child.

 **You've taken the fall.**

 **Decisions take toll.**

Frisk looked up at the towering form of Greater Dog, and prepared to pet.

 **Waiting hearts that need your help,**

 **Are trapped Underground.**

 **The monsters abound,**

Pet capacity at forty percent. Frisk ducked as a bunch of BARKs flew over his head, and reached out to pet Greater Dog again.

 **But will you spare their souls or drag them with you into hell?**

 **Mercy or Genocide,**

 **Which do you decide?**

"Heh, good boy!" Frisk giggled as the dog jumped out of his suit and licked his cheek.

 **Mercy or Genocide,**

 **Which do you decide?**

"Frisk?"

 **Mercy or Genocide,**

 **Which do you decide?**

"Friiiiisk?"

 **Mercy or Genocide,**

 **Which do you decide?**

"FRISK FOR GOD'S SAKE LOOK OUT!"

Chara, who had been silent for the duration of the song, took the time to observe any changes into the environment. So far, there were no such changes. But when they got to the 'bridge'…..

Papyrus, when asked, would admit that the bridge was simply a rock formation painted over. But it didn't seem to be the case here. Believe or not, the rock formation this run…wasn't a rock formation. Chara gasped as he realized that it was an _actual bridge_ hanging over empty air.

A rickety, dangerous looking old bridge.

Frisk took one step on the bridge….and the old wood gave way.

"Frisk!"

"HUMAN!"

"kid!"

Two skeletons and one ghost child shouted in horror as Frisk plummeted towards the cold, hard ground. He called for help, as darkness overtook his vision…..

" _What's your name?"_

"… _.I'm Chara…"_

" _My name is Frisk! Seeing as you're going to be stuck with me for quite a while, let's be friends!"_

"… _I'd like that."_

'What…'

" _Frisk, what are you doing!?"_

" _Relax, don't you trust me? It's just for this run."_

" _Oh my god….you…..why would you….? You killed…"_

'What am I seeing?'

'It doesn't make sense.'

 **SAVE**

* * *

 **Omake: Sleigh Bells**

"hey kid, what cha got there?" Sans leaned against the wall, looking at the bells Frisk was holding. They were currently in Judgment Hall, experiencing a Neutral Run since Frisk had killed Jerry.

Dammit Jerry.

"Oh, just something Ink gave me last Christmas. He told me to 'have fun', and disappeared."

Frisk checked the info on the sleigh bells he was holding, Chara helpfully narrating the text. "Sleigh Bells.A Christmas decoration. Pour Determination in here and ring for all the leather items you could want."

"huh, well isn't that neat-o. i could use some leather armor myself. they're great for sneaking, since they're made of hide." Sans winked, hiding his confusion. He wasn't the only one feeling that.

"Chara, what does that mean?"

"I…..actually don't know. I just read the text box. Why not give it a try? I could use a new knife sheath." Frisk poured his Determination into the bell, and rang it twice.

A moment of silence passed…

Just as everyone was sure nothing happened, a loud shriek that suspiciously sounded like Asgore was heard. The kids shot a concerned glance at the exit of the hall. Before anyone could do anything, however, a faint rumbling noise filled the air. Sans tensed, turning around as the noise grew louder and louder when suddenly, a wave of brown burst from the exit of Judgement Hall. Sans hesitated for a fraction of a second, before grabbing the two children and teleporting away. They landed on the roof of one of the buildings in the Capital, letting them see what exactly the bell had called.

Reindeer. The bell had summoned reindeer. The three could only gape as deer after deer (one of them even had a red nose) galloped out of the hall and into the streets of the Capital, causing chaos as the poor monsters tried to avoid getting trampled. A Whimsun screamed in fear as she was accidentally caught by the antlers of one reindeer, taking her along for the ride. Flowey popped out of the ground, took one look at the unfolding chaos, and burrowed himself back into the earth. He did not want to deal with whatever Frisk had done this early in the morning. Not after what he did last time.

He still couldn't look at a pineapple in the eye without shuddering.

Amidst the sounds of terrified monsters and prancing reindeer, Sans slowly turned to look at children.

"…kids? I've decided to re-open my hot dog stand. It's gonna have a new kind of meat."

A Gaster Blaster appeared behind him, glowing menacingly. "I'm thinking VENISON."

* * *

 **Omake: Santa For A Day**

"Mettaton...I would like you to take over my Santa duties this Christmas." Asgore said to the robotic idol one day.

Mettaton practically shrieked with glee, then posed dramatically.

"Fret not, my dear king~ For I, Mettaton, shall exceed expectations! I'll give them a glamorous Christmas they'll NEVER forget!"

 _One day later..._

"Um, Asgore?"

"Yes Alphys?"

"I'm not sure if appointing Mettaton as the Secret Santa was the best choice."

"Whatever makes you think that?"

"..." Alphys looked at her recently unwrapped present. Inside were a large pair of shiny black and purple boots. Or at least, that's what they appeared to be at first glance.

"WOWIE! I GOT METTATON'S LEGS FOR CHRISTMAS!"

"i think we all did, bro."

Toriel looked annoyed at her present while Frisk giggled. Flowey humphed in annoyance, Chara shook his head in amusement, poor Blooky was at lost on what to do with his gift, and Monster Kid complained at having received the _legs_ ("I already have my own!").

Meanwhile, Undyne was the first to find a practical way of using her gift.

She proceeded to beat Mettaton over the head with it.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas! This chapter is a bit shorter than the others.**

 **Also, a touch of mysterious visions.**

 **Ink! Sans is owned by Comyet.**

 **Next Time: Bonetrousle! This should be fun! Also, Frisk and Chara talk about mysterious visions. Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back! Miracles do happen!**

 **It's been five months, and I'm glad to see this fic is still well-liked. To be honest, I wasn't even sure I would continue this story. My muse left and took an all-expense-paid trip to Mount Everest, and it was such a pain tracking it down. But that's all in past now.**

 **This chapter's song was a toss-up between "Papyrus Makes A Mixtape" and "To The Bone". I chose the latter because I'm trying hard NOT to choose songs that are just lyric versions of the original soundtrack, unless there is no other option (which is why I'm really worried about Undyne's song). Same reason why I won't be using ANY of the "Undertale: The Musical" songs.**

 **As always, I don't own anything, not even the music!**

"WE ARE NUMBER ONE" = Normal Conversation

'How could you…..' = Thoughts

" **Here comes a thought~" = Lyrics**

" _Papyrus no longer believes in you" = Flashback_

 **This song is made by JT Machinima. Thanks to those who suggested it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: To The Bone**

"Frisk…."

" _So, I've got a question for ya…."_

"Frisk…."

" _Do you think even the worse person…"_

" _Frisk….."_

"… _can change?"_

"FRISK!"

" _."_

Frisk opens his eyes, sitting up quickly and gasping for breath, looking around wildly. To his right, Chara sat on a stool, looking concerned. Further observation revealed to Frisk that he was in Papyrus' room, sitting on his car-shaped bed. His room hadn't changed from what the determined child labeled as canon, except for the net and cage on the far end of the room. Chara noticed Frisk looking at the two aforementioned items and elaborated. "Those were the ones used in Papyrus' little chase scene in the Snowdin Forest."

Frisk let out a noise of recognition. He remembered that scene, and wondered how he even got the entire Dog Squad to agree with it. He turned to the fallen child.

"How long was I out?"

Chara shrugged. "A couple of hours, I think. Sans turned your soul blue just before you hit the ground, but the sudden whiplash still knocked you out. Papyrus carried you all the way to his house."

"I see…." Frisk mumbled to himself, while Chara gave him a curious look.

"You were panting in your sleep….were you having a wet dream?" He asked, suddenly taking on a suggestive expression. Frisk blanched.

"Wha…? NO! Of course not! Why would you even suggest that?!" He asked, blushing furiously. Chara cackled unrepentantly.

"Because it sounded like you were _really_ getting it _on_." He replied. "So, who were you dreaming about? Monster Kid? Asriel? That bunny shopkeeper in Snowdin?"

"No, no, and NO. Why'd you even suggest Asriel anyway? I thought you two were brothers."

"I know that, but even I can't deny he's cute. Plus, he's such a beefcake when goes all Hypergod of Death. I should know, hehe~"

Chara was having way too much fun watching Frisk squirm. Plus, it was also payback for the way Frisk kept interrupting him back in the forest.

Frisk shook his head to clear his thoughts, trying really hard not to think of his other best friend like….. _that_. "For your information, I was dreaming about Sans—"

"Wait, really? Wow, that is REALLY kinky of you Frisk. I mean, you dated Papyrus, so it's logical you'd find bones like those attractive. But how do they even repro—"

"I meant during a Genocide Route." Frisk said darkly. This caused the fallen child to sober.

"Oh….."

Silence filled the room for a few moments, neither party willing to speak up.

Eventually, Frisk broke the silence. "I dreamt of an entire Genocide Route, I think. A lot of it was rather blurry, like somebody placed a fog over it. But there was something that stood out."

"Oh?"

"It was like our roles were reversed. You were the one begging to have it stop, and I was the one willingly killing everyone being a bad influence." He said, internally wincing at how he described it.

Chara had stilled at those words, his face carefully blank. "I see…."

Frisk chuckled. "It's strange, isn't it? I wonder if that actually happened in another universe…I mean, there's that Underswap universe where I legitimately took your place and vice versa…"

"Perhaps….." Chara cut in, "They were visions, repressed memories maybe?"

Frisk snorted, though he looked a little pale at the thought. "Don't be ridiculous Chara. We both remember clearly what happened during our first Genocide run."

"Well, perhaps I know something that you don't. After all, I am just a ghost tied to your Determination." He answered back, a sardonic smile on his face.

Frisk frowned slightly. "Chara….." He was about to say something else, when the door burst open.

"HUMAN! I SEE YOU ARE AWAKE AND WELL-RESTED!" Papyrus exclaimed, slamming the door wide open, making Frisk give a small squeak in surprise. Behind him, Sans gave a little wave.

"Y-Yeah. I feel fine Papyrus." He said, while Chara chuckled beside him.

"THAT'S WONDERFUL NEWS! THIS MEANS YOU'RE HEALTHY ENOUGH FOR A BATTLE CORRECT?"

Frisk looked taken aback. "I-"

"SPLENDID! I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU AT THE EDGE OF SNOWDIN TOWN. IN THE MEAN TIME, FEEL FREE TO TAKE A LOOK AROUND TOWN. YOU'LL FIND US SNOWDIN FOLKS NICE AND FRIENDLY." Papyrus said.

"yeah, but we'll understand if you want to rest some more on Pap's car. wouldn't want you to 'tire' yourself out." Sans said, giving a small wink and shrug.

"SAAAAAAANS! WHY MUST YOU PLAGUE OUR GUEST WITH TERRIBLE PUNS?" The Great Papyrus whined, stamping his foot childishly while Frisk giggled.

"relax bro. the kid loves em. besides, they give my funny bone a workout." He said to his brother.

"UGH!" Papyrus groaned, heading out of the room. Sans chuckled and teleported from the room, leaving one human and one ghost alone once more.

* * *

Snowdin was just like any other normal town, once you got past the 'built underground and full of monsters' part. It had its houses, its local shop, its local bar, its 'Welcome' sign, its local police force and its local comedy duo. Granted, not every town has winter in their area every day, nor has their police force made entirely of dogs, nor has their comedy duo made of one friendly cinnamon bun and one punny badass. And the inhabitants on the town definitely didn't ask to be buried underground for centuries. But you live with that you get.

It's not every day the town gets tourists, considering the distance between Snowdin and New Home. Waterfall folks occasionally visit, but consider the weather too cold for their tastes. Ideally, it's only those whose bodies are conditioned enough for the cold that end up setting up shop in Snowdin. These monsters can range from fire elementals to furry anthropomorphs, to living ice cubes, to funny skeletons.

Or you can just wear a sweater and you'll be fine. Monster Kid and Frisk certainly use that to their advantage.

Frisk's first stop was the Snowdin Shop. He chatted with the pretty bunny shopkeeper, as usual, learning about the usual given information. He also bought three cinnamon buns and a bisicle.

"Oh, did you hear? That fancy robot, whatshisname, is going to be releasing a new album soon." The purple bunny lady said. "I don't really care about that, but my cousin kept babbling on and on about how cool he was and how this wasn't focused completely on him for once ….I thought it might interest you".

"Mettaton? What's he up to now?"

Chara murmured, as Frisk waved goodbye. "Oh, I'm sure it's nothing. Though, I'm happy for Mettaton! He's never done this before during the Resets."

"And the next thing you know, the villagers actually recognize you as a human and call Undyne on your ass." The fallen child snarked.

"I'm pretty sure they do, Chara. I mean, word would have gotten out by now that a human child was wandering around the forest, if not by Papyrus and the dogs, then by the ones I've previously fought. I'm pretty sure it's my good reputation that lets them turn a blind eye. And besides, it's not like the town is a stranger to hosting nice human kids. They evacuate incase the kid in question is pretty violent, such as in our Genocide Route or in the case of Integrity."

Undyne had told them of the third soul, the soul of Integrity, who slaughtered monsters without a care, using her dancing skills to her advantage. Undyne personally slew her in Waterfalls. She had been the one kid Undyne didn't regret attacking.

"Whatever. Oh hey, there's Monster Kid!" Chara pointed at the familiar armless kid, whose name was truly Monster Kid. According to him, his parents had naming skills that rivaled Asgore's.

Frisk walked over to him, intent on making friends with him once more, when MK turned around, and froze. Frisk immediately stilled.

"Um….hello?" He tried. No answer came from MK.

"Do you know what's wrong with him, Chara?" He whispered. The downside of removing Chara's soul from his body was that telepathic conversation was no longer an option.

Chara peered closely at the frozen form of MK.

'Oh. My. God. W-Who is that beautiful being? W-Wait, why am I just standing here awkwardly? Oh no, he'll (she'll?) think I'm weird now! Okay, okay, don't panic MK. Just keep cool and say something general.' MK thought desperately, a small blush on his scaly face. He had just been standing there, minding his own business, when he sensed a presence coming up behind him. He turned, and his heart nearly stopped. Then it started beating faster, his stomach playing host to butterflies. He felt warm, perhaps even a little underdressed. Now he understood how his cousin feels when she stands next to Undyne.

Chara couldn't read minds, but he got the general impression.

"I don't know Frisk. Maybe you surprised him." He said, smirking.

"U-Um…you're a kid, right? I can tell, 'cause you're wearing a striped shirt!" Inwardly, MK was berating himself. 'Idiot! Who says that? They might be an adult who likes sweaters for all I know!"

Frisk giggled. "Yeah, I'm a kid! My name is Frisk. Did I surprise you? I'm sorry…"

"N-No! Of course you didn't! I was just….looking at that weird UFO guy!" MK said, absently noting that Frisk was a male.

Behind Frisk, Jerry huffed and floated away. "RUDE!" They both ignored him.

"I'm Monster Kid, MK for short! It's nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too!" The two smiled at each other.

"Yo! Are you sneaking out to see her, too?" Frisk nodded. He'll be facing her eventually anyway.

"Awesome... she's the coolest right!? I wanna be just like her when I grow up..."

"You mean fight first, ask questions later? She is _such_ a role model for impressionable kids." Again with the snarky Chara.

Frisk simply smiled. "I'm sure you can be anything, as long as you put your mind to it." This caused MK to blush, again.

"Thanks…hey, don't tell my parents I'm here. Ha ha."

"My lips are sealed." He pantomimed sealing his lips. MK grinned in response, before taking his leave. Inside his head, he was doing the conga. 'Oh my god! I actually talked to him! He's so nice! Is…Is this what they call…love at first sight!?'

Chara shook his head, looking amused. "Ahh, young love~"

"What are you talking about?" Frisk asked, giving him a curious glance.

"Nothing! Let's finish up our business here and get to Papyrus."

* * *

"HUMAN. ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS."

"Trust me, they're nothing compared to what I feel every day."

"FEELINGS LIKE….THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER LOVER! THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE-SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL."

Frisk just nodded to each of those, preferring to let him finish his monologue.

"THESE FEELINGS…THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!"

"Narcissistic, aren't you?"

"Chara, be nice."

"I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST FEEL LIKE TO BE THAT WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT!"

'You really are…..' Frisk thought.

"I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE."

"Oh, not ever! Just, all the time."

"Chara….."

"Okay, okay. I'll stop." He raised his hands in surrender.

"I PITY YOU, LONELY HUMAN…..WORRY NOT! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL BE YOUR…"

"…"

Frisk took the time to tie the Manly Bandana he bought around his forehead.

"NO….NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG! I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND!" Papyrus exclaimed, turning around.

"I MUST CAPTURE YOU! THEN, I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM!"

"Oh boy, here we go…" Chara muttered.

"POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THAT'S PAPYRUS! THE NEWEST MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD!"

And with that, Frisk's soul was called out as Papyrus initiated the battle.

"Papyrus blocks the way!" Chara says, taking his role as the narrator once more. Frisk immediately chooses to Flirt, making the cheerful skeleton gasp in shock. "WHAT!? FL-FLIRTING!? SO YOU FINALLY REVEAL YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS!"

Frisk feels Chara smirking in his direction, clearly still keeping their previous conversation in mind. "Not…one…word…Chara…" He muttered. Papyrus, thankfully, didn't hear his mumbling.

"W-WELL! I'M A SKELETON WITH VERY HIGH STANDARDS!"

"I have a way to block out all of Sans' puns!"

"OH NO! YOU'RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!" Chara was experiencing a fit of giggles. High standards indeed.

"I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU…? L-LETS DATE LATER! AFTER I CAPTURE YOU!"

In came the standard bone attacks, which Frisk avoided easily. He chose to Spare Papyrus. The skelly in question, wondering about what he was going to wear, noticed this.

"SO YOU WON'T FIGHT…THEN, LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY FABLED 'BLUE ATTACK'!"

He launched a wave of teal bones at Frisk. The pacifist child smirked, and stood still, waiting for when his soul would turn blue. He didn't have to wait long, as gravity suddenly pulled him down. He jumped, anticipating the single bone that would rush him from the ground. Instead, he got a flying bone to the face.

"Ouch!" He yelped, landing on the snowy ground, a bruise forming on his face. His health bar had been reduced to 17 HP.

"YOU'RE BLUE NOW. THAT'S MY ATTACK! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

"Note to self: Even the smallest of changes can hurt." He grumbled, standing up once more. He was about to take turn, when Papyrus stopped him.

"HUMAN! BEFORE WE CONTINUE, I'D LIKE TO ESTABLISH SOMETHING FIRST."

"Huh?" The human tilted his head in confusion, when Sans popped up next to his brother. "sup kid."

"Sans? What are you…" He sweatdropped when he noticed Sans had fallen asleep. Then both humans' eyes widened, as a piano started playing in the background.

 **(Papyrus):**

" **Sans! Sans! Wake up!"**

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." Chara groaned.

 **(Sans):**

" **What is it, dude?"**

 **(Papyrus):**

" **The human's about to leave Snowdin!"**

 **(Sans):**

" **Really? And you got a BONE to pick with him?"**

 **(Papyrus):**

" **There is NO time for puns!"**

"How did they even have the time to memorize this?" Frisk asked.

"Maybe you're not the only one with impromptu song skills." Chara said in reply.

 **(Sans):**

" **Ah, come on, that was a real RIB tickler, ayy!"**

 **(Papyrus):**

" **Ugh! Enough!"**

 **(Sans):**

" **Alright, here we go again…"**

The fight resumed once more, with Papyrus throwing out his bone attacks as he sings. Frisk immediately got to work dodging them, with Chara shouting advice and commentary.

 **(Papyrus):**

" **Welcome to the underground."**

 **(Sans):**

" **How was the fall?"**

"Horrible, thanks. Oof!" He grunted as a bone slammed into his body. Papyrus was using the attacks Frisk had long since memorized, but Sans changed things up by adding an extra bone or two…or several.

 **(Papyrus):**

" **If you wanna look around,"**

 **(Sans):**

" **Give us a call."**

 **(Papyrus):**

" **We don't see humans often."**

 **(Sans):**

" **We're happy you just dropped in."**

 **(Papyrus):**

" **I'll be so popular when I show all the monsters what I just brought in."**

That had actually happened once, when Papyrus personally brought a captured Frisk to the Capital. And he became popular, as popular as Mettaton in fact. But then he learned the true fate of all humans who passed through here, and he was crushed. Frisk last saw the sweet skeleton trying to rescue him, before he was killed and Reset everything.

 **(Sans):**

" **Hey! Papyrus, mind your manners."**

 **(Papyrus):**

" **Can it Sans, no time for banter!"**

 **(Sans):**

" **Excuse my brother, he's a bit eccentric…"**

"But we love him anyway!" He chirped, while giving Chara a warning glance. Sans' smile became a tad wider.

 **(Papyrus):**

" **You're just lazy and apathetic."**

Frisk frowned at the 'apathetic' part. He had hoped that Sans would lose that attitude of his by now….but apparently not.

 **(Sans):**

" **Call me what you want, I got thick skin."**

 **(Papyrus):**

" **Another bad joke and I'm finished with him.**

 **We are monsters, the awfullest kind!"**

"That's not even a word!" The fallen child fumed.

 **(Sans):**

" **To mess with us takes a lot of spine."**

The song went to its chorus, as Papyrus started sending out the more complicated waves.

 **(Both):**

" **We can relate to your determination,**

 **Because we monsters have our motivations.**

 **Humans betrayed us and left us burnin',"**

'yeah, more than once.' Sans thought to himself, aiming a small glare at both humans.

" **One day we'll make our way back to the surface.**

 **Through all your travels, your sins will follow.**

 **Your consequences aren't easy to swallow.**

 **Who's the real monster, now you should know.**

 **You've cut this story down to the BONE."**

"Oh. My. God. Are you (BLEEP)-ing kidding me!?" Chara growled, to Frisk's amusement. Papyrus didn't seem all that happy either.

 **(Papyrus):**

" **Really, Sans?"**

 **(Sans):**

" **What?"**

 **(Papyrus):**

" **The last line of the chorus is a pun?"**

 **(Sans):**

" **Yup!"**

 **(Papyrus):**

" **You imbecile! That was very... clever..."**

"Nooooooo! You're supposed to be on my side Papyrus!" Chara moaned, but of course, Papyrus couldn't hear him.

 **(Sans):**

" **Heh. Thanks, buddy."**

Papyrus switched back to his simpler attacks as the song continued.

 **(Papyrus):**

" **You're stuck in the underground."**

 **(Sans):**

" **Thanks to the fall."**

 **(Papyrus):**

" **Good luck ever getting out!"**

 **(Sans):**

" **Prepare to brawl~."**

 **(Papyrus):**

" **You could show Mercy to us…"**

"YES!"

 **(Sans):**

"… **Or turn all of us to dust."**

"Of course not—HEY!" Frisk had to jump really high to avoid the sudden, massive amount of bones coming at him. Papyrus raised an eyebrow at Sans, to which he was replied with a shrug.

 **(Papyrus):**

" **Is your heart full of evil?"**

 **(Sans):**

" **Or full of LOVE?"**

Papyrus grinned and stepped forward. Chara raised an eyebrow as Papyrus suddenly sent long bones at Frisk from all cardinal directions. Frisk had to time his jumps to a new pattern, getting hit a couple of times in the process. He quickly ate a Cinnamon Bun.

 **(Papyrus):**

" **I, the great Papyrus, challenge you to try getting by us!"**

 **(Sans):**

" **Test the human with one of your puzzles."**

 **(Papyrus):**

" **Brilliant, Sans, that'll leave him befuddled!"**

Frisk blinked as a piece of paper was thrown at his face. He quickly threw that aside and gaped as an enormous plate of spaghetti (freshly cooked!) was launched at him. He ducked low to avoid the car-sized dish.

" **I dare you to try a bite of spaghetti!"**

 **(Sans):**

" **Smells like the CREEPYPASTA is ready."**

 **(Papyrus):**

" **Stop it Sans! I'm done with the joking!"**

 **(Sans):**

" **Sounds like someone's FUNNY BONE'S broken."**

 **(Both):**

" **We can relate to your determination,**

 **Because we monsters have our motivations."**

Chara and Frisk both gaped when a Gaster Blaster was sent flying their way.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME/FRISK SANS!?" Sans responded with a rather trollish face.

 **(Papyrus):**

" **I am the mastermind, he's my accomplice."**

The comedian's face immediately darkened as he sang the next line. Frisk shivered while Chara huffed.

 **(Sans):**

" **You're only still alive because I made a promise."**

 **(Both):**

" **You'll lose your mind when you wander for hours.**

 **You might even decide to start talkin' to flowers."**

Elsewhere, a golden flower sneezed.

"I thought flowers don't get illnesses, dammit."

" **Who's the real monster, now you should know."**

" _W-WELL….THAT'S NOT WHAT I EXPECTED…" Papyrus muttered, his head severed from his shoulders from a well-placed punch._

" _B-BUT…STILL….I BELIEVE IN YOU!"_

" **You've cut this story down to the BONE."**

" _YOU CAN DO A LITTLE BETTER! EVEN IF YOU DON'T—"_

 _Frisk stomped on his head, turning it to dust. "Stop talking already."_

Frisk shuddered, frowning as the flashback came to him.

'I…I did that…yes…..but it was Chara who forced me too…..I was never that…cold.'

 **(Papyrus):**

" **Someday I'll join the Royal Guard,**

 **When I catch this child, can it be that hard?"**

Around them, their surroundings darkened, leaving only Frisk, Chara and a scowling Sans in the spotlights while Papyrus posed in the backgrounds. It was Sans sending all of the attacks this time.

 **(Sans):**

" **Look, if I'm being honest…**

 **My brother ain't nothin' but harmless.**

 **I know you and all that you want.**

 **You'll get a lot more from Sans than a font.**

 **The deeper you go, the messier it gets.**

 **If I had it my way, you'd already be dead."**

"WOAH!" Frisk ducked as four Gaster Blasters shot their beams at him. Sans kept his scowl on for a moment, then grinned and shrugged, giving Frisk the time to eat another bun.

" **Kidding, if you couldn't tell,**

 **I get so bored, I amuse myself."**

All the lights came back on, and Papyrus rejoined the battle. He conjured up some basketballs and threw them at the human child. Frisk was working overtime to avoid all the attacks thrown at him, as they got more complicated and faster.

 **(Papyrus):**

" **Down here in the underground,"**

 **(Sans):**

" **You're all alone."**

 **(Papyrus):**

" **We wanted to tell you now,"**

 **(Sans):**

" **You're kinda BONED."**

"You ate the Cinnamo—" Frisk yelped as a well-aimed bone attack smacked the last Cinnamon Bun from his hand.

"Oh. I guess you don't eat the Cinnamon Bun."

 **(Papyrus):**

" **{If you survive this prison,"**

 **(Sans):**

" **You will know nihilism."**

"We'd rather not end up like you, no offense." Chara said, shrugging.

"none taken kid."

 **(Papyrus):**

" **Don't mess around with monsters."**

 **(Sans):**

" **They're scared of tiny children."**

'I wonder why…' Three separate minds thought. The last one realized all his colognes shouldn't be sprayed on his non-existent ears.

 **(Papyrus):**

" **HA!**

 **You've come far, but soon you'll stumble,**

 **When I stump you with some Junior Jumble!"**

 **(Sans):**

" **Not so sure you'll get him with that…"**

 **(Papyrus):**

" **Alas, I'll hit him with my Special Attack!"**

The dog promptly stole his special attack once more. Frisk and Chara sighed in relief. They knew that the Special Attack, whatever it was, was something they'd die to at least once. It was something they figured out after facing Disbelief! Papyrus.

Sans pulled out a trombone from…somewhere…and made incidental music. Papyrus groaned.

 **(Papyrus):**

" **LEAVE ME ALONE!"**

 **(Sans):**

" **You know I've got a knack for the trom-BONE."**

 **(Papyrus):**

" **One more pun, and I'll be done!"**

 **(Sans):**

" **But ain't two SKULLS better than one?"**

Papyrus began his 'Really Cool Regular Attack'. Frisk managed to eat one half of the Bisicle before getting swarmed by bones, plates full of pasta, basket balls, teal bones, orange bones….Oh, he must have changed it up a bit.

Welp, goodbye most of Frisk's health. It was nice knowing you.

 **(Both):**

" **We can relate to your determination,**

 **Because we monsters have our motivations.**

 **You know your story's already been told.**

 **We can play again if you sell your SOUL."**

"BUT PLEASE DON'T." Papyrus added as an afterthought. "SELL YOUR SOUL I MEAN."

 **(Sans):**

" **I've got my eye on you so you just watch it.**

 **I'll find any SKELETONS inside your closet."**

"Well, there's this goopy one in another plane of reality…." Chara offered, as Frisk's health dwindled slowly. It was like the very first run all over again.

" **Who's the real monster now you should know.**

 **You've cut this story down to the BONE!"**

Frisk hit the Spare option once more, and collapsed on the ground, panting for breath. He couldn't even muster the energy to eat his last slice of Bisicle.

"Frisk!" Chara shouted, looking very concerned for him.

"WELL….*HUFF*….IT'S CLEAR…YOU CAN'T…*HUFF*…DEFEAT ME AND MY SINGING SKILLS!" Papyrus was panting as well; singing while sending out attacks took its toll on his energy.

"YEAH! I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS! THEREFORE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, ELECT TO GRANT YOU PITY! I WILL SPARE YOU NOW." He let out a shaky 'Nyeh heh heh'.

"NOW IS YOUR CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY."

Frisk wasted no time doing just that.

 **SAVE**

* * *

 **Omake: Papyrus Is Number One?**

"TELL ME…ARE YOU, A REAL ROYAL GUARD?"

"Um, yeah, we are. Why'd you call us here?" Dogamy asked for all of the Canine Unit, who Papyrus had gathered in Snowdin Forest through the use of bone-smelling pasta (don't ask) and chew toys. Sans stood next to him, being as lazy as usual

"HUSH, ALL WILL BE CLEAR IN A FEW SECONDS. ANYWAYS…" He cleared his throat. "HAVE YOU EVER CAUGHT A HUMAN, LIKE, A REAL DETERMINED KID?"

"Well….." Dogamy thought back to all the times humans had passed through. The first kid was adopted by the Dreemurs, but died due to an illness. The second kid had been caught by his father, magic rest his soul. The third and fifth kids had been caught by Undyne. The fourth and seventh kids had been killed by Asgore himself, and the sixth one had been captured by…huh, he couldn't remember. So, by that count…

"…no, we haven't." The rest of the unit nodded sadly in agreement.

"HAVE YOU EVEN TRIED LURING THEM WITH PUZZLES?"

"Nope"

"Uh uh."

"Pantpantpantpant"

"BARK!"

"ALRIGHT." He muttered, rubbing his hands together. "I CAN SEE THAT I WILL HAVE TO TEACH YOU, HOW TO BE, ROYAL GUARDS!"

Before any of them could say anything…

"HIT IT!"

Sans brought out a saxophone, and started playing a quirky little tune.

.

.

.

" **HEY!"**

And then the dancing began. And other instruments were brought out and played…from somewhere…

 **(All):**

" **We are number one!"**

Papyrus cackled.

 **(Papyrus):**

" **Now listen closely…."**

Elsewhere, Frisk felt that he should be running for his life. Preferably right now.

* * *

 **Outdated meme is outdated meme, but still a classic.**

 **Okay, lemme explain something about FIGHTS here. Turn-based combat is used during a duel (mostly friendly ones), as a way of showing honor and fairness to each other. When it comes to stuff like fighting with the intent to capture, maim or kill, turns are generally ignored. Papyrus is a very honorable and fair person, so even if he was fighting his ticket to popularity, he would still abide the rules of turn-based combat.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and keep a lookout for the next one. Please read and review! Song suggestions are always welcome.**

 **Also, 6000+ views! Wowza!**

 **Next Time: Dating at the TOP. SPEED. OF. SOUND~!**


End file.
